Into The Shadows
by PrimeHunter01
Summary: A lone Captor, now striving to capture the remaining Shadow Pokemon with the help of his Lucario. Little did they know, the very shadows they hunt are just waiting for their moment to strike...
1. A Rough Night

Author's Notes: Before you venture into this story, a key shall be made to help better understand your reading.

I would like to thank the user, Ari-Golden, for coming up with such a unique and convenient way of the conversing characters, for they are human and Pokémon conversations throughout this story.

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

This story will be through 1st person. And it's point of view will constantly change between Hunter, Lucas, and a future character.

Now, without further ado, let's begin "Into The Shadows"

**Prologue**

Shadow Pokémon. Pokémon who have had their hearts shut off from all forms of emotion artificially to be turned into soulless fighting machines. Something that a group of people, by the name of Cipher, have created. They are the sole enemies to both human and Pokémon alike. They are the one's responsible for this.

Their many plans to try to distribute these Pokémon have been ruined twice before. But with each time they do get thwarted, they come back even stronger.

Thirty years ago, a sole Captor and his partner, by the names of Wes and Rui, "snagged" back all the Shadow Pokémon Cipher has created and purified their hearts. Eventually, they took down Evice and his subordinate Nascour. But that wasn't the end of the Shadow Pokémon plot.

Five years after that incident, Cipher regained it's former strength and began to distribute Shadow Pokémon once again. However, another Captor named Michael was able to stop Cipher Head Greevil and stopped the Shadow Pokémon crisis.

But Greevil had a right hand man. A man by the name of Ardos, who disappeared when Greevil was handed to the authorities. For years, no one was able to find him.

And now, present day. Cipher's strength and wealth has skyrocketed to the point where they have created four hundred and fifty seven Shadow Pokémon. One for almost every Pokémon in the Pokédex excluding the thirty five legendaries.

Their distribution expanded much further from Orre. For now, they have entered the other regions of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

The Shadow Pokémon Epidemic, has begun.

During these times, news reports of people being severely injured by vicious Pokémon flood the media by the mass, and even the authorities are having trouble catching each one of the Shadow Pokémon, for there are too many.

A secret organization, created by the Elite Four and Champions from each region, called "The Saviors" have been assembled to snag each one of the roaming Shadow Pokémon. Using highly developed technology, they have been able to locate and snag most of Cipher's Shadow Pokémon. However, the more they capture, the harder it is to snag the remaining few. Their equipment were rendered useless to locate the others, for their shadowy aura has now been well-hidden from the eyes of technology.

A young boy, Hunter, and his Lucario Lucas have been chosen to be the sole Captor for "The Saviors". His mission is to capture the remaining five Shadow Pokémon, one in each region (besides Sinnoh, for it has two). They are hidden exceptionally well, but are confident that Hunter will be able to snag each of them.

In a way, this sixteen year old boy, top Captor of "The Saviors", is the last hope for everyone. The remaining Pokémon are of a high leveled nature, and are the most savage of all.

Of course, Cipher Head Ardos isn't going to let a sole child vanquish his plans. He has a trap, and is waiting for just the right moment…

And we begin, in the Kanto Region, in the large city known as Saffron City.

**Chapter I ~ A Rough Night**

_Hunter_

"Just how freaking hard could locating a Dragonite be? Even I don't think I need your help locating it, Lucas!" I sighed.

The breeze of the cool night air was certainly refreshing tonight. Of course, I wouldn't want to doze off right now. Standing on top of a large skyscraper and just plummeting like that? No thanks. I took out my binoculars and began to survey the building tops for any sign of a yellow dragon-like Pokémon.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, why did you bring me along?! I could be relaxing back in headquarters…" Lucas moaned. He closed his eyes, "aura sensors" twitching, and began to survey the area around us for any "suspicious Aura".

"Don't be like that. You know I was kidding." I waved my hand to reassure my companion. Waving the arm that wore the Snag Machine, a device used to capture other people's Pokémon (please be aware that we only use this machine for capturing other Shadow Pokémon. We are not crooks that would use the Snag Machine for stealing!). I then looked at the Snag Machine and waved it around some more, intrigued by the pulsating blue light that flowed through the veins of circuitry from time to time.

"Watch it! That's expensive equipment!" A voice blasted in my ear. I nearly fell off the building, but quickly regained my balance. "And don't you forget that it's the last one in the entire world! Ardos was able to destroy all of them-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it already Professor Perrit." I interrupted. I took out my microphone out of my ear and rubbed it, wincing in pain.

Haha… Perrit.

"He's right you know…" Lucas mumbled, continuing to scan the area.

"Quiet you." I playfully punched his shoulder, and continued to look around.

"…What's taking you guys so long?! Aren't you going to find that Dragonite anytime today?" Perrit squawked.

"Calm down Perrit. If EX149 goes into Hyper Mode, we'll know immediately. What's odd is that this is a very inactive Shadow Pokémon… usually, their damn trainers would love to bring out their bought Shadow Pokés… guess they've finally noticed that most of them are already snagged now." I talked back into the radio.

"Which, was our doing, thank you very much. Now hurry up and find EX149. Reports of witnesses say that a raging Dragonite tore a person in half not too long ago and disappeared. What good would it do if you don't have legs to MOVE it!" Perrit shouted.

"For god sakes, just calm down! At least I'll still have an arm to snag it. And Lucas." I laughed. Lucas smirked in amusement.

"Well, the sooner we could snag these four last Shadow Pokémon, the sooner we could purify them and stop Ardos. He's really pissed now that he's down to his last five Pokémon. I mean, thanks to yours truly, we were able to destroy his SP Production Laboratory. He's going to put all his effort in keeping these guys roaming and causing havoc to citizens." Perrit said.

"Thank you for giving me a lecture, Perrit. What could be helpful right now is what is that mystery Shadow Pokémon? We know all we need to capture is EX149 Dragonite, EX248 Tyranitar, EX376 Metagross, and EX445 Garchomp. What's the last one?" I asked, looking down from the building.

"We don't know. It's safe to assume it's not a Legendary, for Ardos doesn't seem to be capable of capturing even one of them. Plus, they are protected by the Elite Four and Champion of every region-"

"Still not answering my question." I interrupted.

"…Intellect might think it's a Lucario." Perrit muttered.

"Impossible. You already told me that it's not possible to seal their hearts without killing them." I said.

It's true. Lucario, being a Pokémon utilizing Aura, will not succumb to the effects of the artificial engineering Cipher has. For this process involves closing the heart of a Pokémon, and Lucario's Aura is a reflection of it's emotions. With emotions sealed, no Aura. No Aura…

Stolen reports have shown numerous times when Cipher has already tried to turn a Lucario into Shadow Pokémon. The results were, ultimately, death to the subject.

"Yes, which is why we're sending spies back into Orre until we do find out about this 'mystery Pokémon-'"

"Hunter." Lucas murmured. His eyes flew wide open and he raised a paw to point out something large flying toward them.

"Got to go. We're dealing with an unfriendly customer." I said. I pressed the button on my mike to end the conversation and placed it away. "Come on beautiful, I'm right here…" The Snag Machine felt my tense emotions, and began to charge up for any future Snag attempts.

"Hunter, why is it attacking us?" Lucas asked, getting ready for an attack.

"Who knows. I hear that Cipher chose the rowdiest and dangerous of criminals to give these Pseudo-Legendary Shadow Pokémon to. Perhaps telling his Dragonite to get rid of us… how quaint." I sighed.

"You don't seem so nervous about this, Hunter." Lucas scoffed.

"Why should I be?" I asked.

"Kill both of them, Dragonite!" The shady trainer on top of the Dragonite shouted.

Wow, no kidding around… huh? I wonder if he knows who he's dealing with… Number one ranking Captor, Hunter…

"Now's not the time to be consumed in your self-indulgence, Hunter!" Hunter shouted. The Dragonite flew to a stop and was enveloped in a dark, shadowy aura. If a normal human like myself could see that… that would usually mean that it's using a Shadow Attack.

"Shadow Break!" The Trainer shouted.

Oh crap.

The Dragonite let out a battle cry and charged directly at us, with it's body burning powerfully with that shadowy aura.

"Time to go, Lucas." I said as I jumped off the building.

"Agreed." Lucas said and jumped off with me.

The sound of the rushing wind filled my ears as I glided down the skyscraper headfirst. From above, I heard a loud crash and I flipped to see what happened. The top roof of the building was completely demolished. I quickly pressed a button on both my wrists and long, pick-like weapons extended out of my black, mechanical-like suit.

Technology, got to love it.

I clawed into the side of the building, sliding down slowly until I finally came to a halt. I looked above me, and Lucario has utilized his Metal Claw attack to do the same.

That's Lucas for you.

I pulled out my radio and tried not to look down, ducking my head from the small amounts of debris that fell from the roof. "Hunter to Perrit, the customer has attacked us. Did you evacuate everyone from the vicinity?"

"No problem. We've done that a long time ago." Perrit answered. "…Why does it still read that you haven't moved at all from your location?!"

"Perrit, you are looking at a satellite view, I'm sort of on the side of a building-"

"Stop making excuses! Hurry up and capture that thing! There will not be any backup, so be careful! Perrit over and out!" The radio clicked and the conversation was ended.

"Alrighty Lucas. The first thing we have to do is get down from here…" I moved toward a window and kicked through it, shattering the glass and allowing me to step inside. I poked my head out and shouted to Lucas, "Hey Lucas! You're two floors above me! Meet me at the floor below you!"

I quickly looked back into the room. Apparently, I'm in some kind of cafeteria. Great, I would love getting a bit to eat. Stress makes me rather hungry… Crap! I think Lucas is already there! Better get moving… I found a set of stairs and quickly ran up and found Lucas waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Lucas mocked.

"Got hungry. Anyways, where's EX149?" I asked.

"…His Aura just… disappeared all of a sudden…"

"That's tragic…" I sighed. I turned my radio back on, "Perrit, this is Hunter. We lost the customer-"

"Wait. I feel it again… Duck!" Lucas shouted. I quickly responded by dropping to the floor. A loud crash was heard and Lucas shouted in agony. When the smoke cleared, I noticed the Dragonite, gripping Lucas tightly with an emotionless look on it's face.

"Finally, I get to kill this freaking brat and his annoying Lucario. Kid, this is what happens when you mess with Cipher! Kill him Dragonite-"

"And this is what happens when you mess with me." I smirked. Lucas responded by letting loose a powerful blast of Aura that disoriented the criminal and his Dragonite. Now dropped out of it's grip, Lucas quickly grabbed the Dragonite's foot and tripped him. He then jumped over the Dragonite and focused a powerful Force Palm into the center of it's chest. The floor beneath the two broke and sent them downward to the first floor, knocking out the Dragonite and leaving a huge hole where I was. I approached the hole cautiously and looked all the way down.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere!" Lucas shouted. "He's out cold! But hurry up and get down here!" I nodded and turned to where the criminal was. Except.. He wasn't there… where could he-

"Grah!" The criminal shouted as he attempted to charge at me and push the two of us down the hole. I merely sidestepped and watched him fall to his death. I turned away at the moment I heard a loud and disgusting splat noise.

"Poor idiotic bastard… Don't worry Lucas… it was his own doing for his death. I'll be down there in a second…" I sighed.

This wasn't the first time I witnessed the death of someone. In fact, I lost count how many times I have seen people die in front of me, at the hands of Cipher. I've seen people fall, get ripped in half, vaporized, suffocated, swallowed… All because of Cipher…

When I finally got down to the first floor, I noticed that the Dragonite began to stir. I quickly outstretched my hand, and an Ultra Ball materialized at the palm of the Snag Machine. With a quick throw, the Ultra Ball exploded into a light that resembled a large, white hand and ensnared the Dragonite at it's grip and materializing back into an Ultra Ball.

With three shakes of it, the Dragonite was caught.

"Headquarters, this is Captor Hunter. The customer EX149 has been snagged… and get a clean-up crew in here… unnecessary blood has been spilt tonight." I mumbled to the radio.

"Good job, Hunter. I knew you could do it. We have given word of this to the Kanto Champion, and he is pleased. And the clean-up crew has been sent. That's one down, and four to go." Perrit said.

…That trainer… he was truly a lunatic. He had nothing but killing to his mind. The Dragonite wouldn't have attacked anyone unless told to by it's Trainer. So, who's the true evil here?

Cipher, or the many Trainers out there in the world of Pokémon?


	2. The Hunter Or The Hunted?

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

Author's Notes: I'm actually enjoying myself, coming up with new ideas for this story. Hopefully my readers would also enjoy this story and that I'm not wasting their valuable time.

So, let's begin.

**Chapter II ~ The Hunter Or The Hunted?**

**EX448 (Amaya)**

"Master Ardos… she's regaining consciousness… are we sure… didn't seal off her heart… fill her with negative emotions… results" The voices all around me seemed to be talking about me… why? Where am I? How did I get here?

Why am I still within this world?

I slowly opened my eyes and peered through a strange colored liquid. Shadowy silhouettes surround me, gazing at me with expressionless faces. A few wore a look of curiosity and interest.

I slowly closed my eyes again and tried to remember…

_("Get away from me! You're pathetic! You're never going to get a win from me! I want you out of my sight! You're dead to me!" My trainer shouted at me. He quickly stormed off while I desperately tried to follow him._

"_Master! Please! Forgive me! I'll do better next time!" I pleaded. Tears ran down my eyes as I followed him back to his house, crying the entire way._

"_Shut up!" My trainer shouted, and he punched me to the ground. "You're weak! I don't want a goddamn weak Pokémon! If you were so obedient, why don't you just get out of my sight?! I don't even want to look at you anymore!" And with that said, he slammed the door to my face._

_Those words were more painful than the punch he delivered. I simply laid there, stuck with grief and pain as I gazed up at the night sky. I don't know what to think anymore… after a few sobs, I got back up and decided to do one thing. Run._

_The coolness of the night air breezed through my fur, and images of people and Pokémon passed by me quickly. I was holding back the tears that stung my eyes, and just wanted to look for a way to do as my Master wishes. Disappear from his sight._

_Perhaps then, he would be happy. I want him to be happy._

_When I finally stopped running, I noticed that I have come across a bridge, standing right in the middle looking down. The water was deep, and a ways down from the bridge._

_Perfect. I will live up to my Master's wishes after all._

_I gazed down at the river, and then turned around to see Veilstone City for one last time. After that, a single tear flowed from my eye._

_This is what you wanted Master._

_I fell backwards, watching the bridge above me get smaller and smaller. A stinging pain was felt on my back, and the waters of the river surrounded me. I slowly sank to the bottom, closing my eyes and letting the liquid fill my lungs._

_This is what you wanted Master.)_

"Master Ardos, her wavelengths! They're getting unstable!" A scientist from outside shouted.

Why am I still alive?! I have even failed to carry out my Master's simple wish! Let me die! These people are denying my Master's wish!

"Yes… those negative emotions are exactly what I want, EX488. Or should I say… Amaya?" A voice inside my head said. I opened my eyes and stared into the eyes of that man they call Ardos. He smiled at me and pressed a hand on the glass.

"I'm your new Master, Amaya." He said. He then made a motion to the other scientists, making them nervous. They hesitated for a moment, but pressed a series of buttons on their computers. The strange liquid drained and I finally felt my limbs. I slowly looked at myself.

The colors where I should have dark blue fur was now a dark violet, and my cream-colored fur were now a white color. I raised my paws in front of my face, examining my new physique.

What is this feeling? Strength? I felt much stronger than I ever did.

The glass around me disappeared, and the scent of the laboratory filled my nostrils. It was cold, and my fur was still dripping of the containment liquid.

"You feel it, right? Power. Power that you never had before. Power that would allow you to fulfill my wishes. Your previous Master, well, he is happy. He's with another Pokémon, happily training and abandoning you." Ardos smirked.

So… my Master is happy… but why? Why do I feel this way? Shouldn't I be happy that he's happy? This burning feeling in my heart…

"Grah!" I screamed. My Aura burned and I looked at it. Instead of the normal blue Aura I had once, a sinister dark purple aura radiated from my body. The scientists got out from their seats and backed off.

They are afraid of me… they hate me. Just like-

A sudden comforting touch was felt on my shoulder. I calmed down suddenly, and stared back at Ardos again. He wore a smile, and I saw my own reflection. I looked different, a totally new Lucario.

"Don't worry. You can trust me. I find you an extraordinary being…" Ardos then took my paw and allowed to jump down from the container. The floor was cold, and my knees buckled and I fell forward. Ardos quickly caught me, and held me in a comforting hug, carefully avoiding my chest spike.

"…Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me…" I breathed.

"Oh, but I do know you Amaya." Ardos chuckled. "I know the pain and suffering you have felt. But if you're with me, we could turn those emotions to a power that will allow you to vanquish anything. Anything that will upset me, your new trusting Master."

"…I understand now… Master…" I sighed. I smiled and rested my head against his stomach.

"Master Ardos. It appears that the experiment went off well. Instead of closing her heart of all emotions, we simply made those emotions more extreme. It also appears doing so would turn her into a Shadow Pokémon…" A scientist said.

"Good work. Now… listen to me closely, EX488. There is one wish I want you to fulfill. Someone is upsetting me. And his Lucario…" Ardos smirked. I opened my eyes, and a sudden anger began to fill within me. I stepped away from him and knelt before him.

"Who Master? I will kill both of them if it would make you happy." I said.

**Lucas**

"Ugh… Hunter… Hunter! Wake up! Damn it, wake up!" I shouted. For being "The Saviors" number one Captor, he sure was lazy.

Jeez. This is how he wants to waste his vacation?!

"…Huh…? Lucas… why are you waking me up? It's early…" Hunter whined.

"Early?! It's 2:00 PM now! Do you really plan to sleep in the entire day?! Not even go sightseeing here in Kanto?" I asked. If he doesn't get up soon… I can't guarantee he wouldn't get an Aura Sphere to his face.

"Alright, alright. I remember… I promised you to head to Vermillion…" Hunter yawned.

"And take off that Snag Machine. What if someone sees it? You're so reckless…" I sighed.

"Wow, you sound worse than Perrit! Forgive me if I have grown attached to this thing then."

"Hardy-har. Just get ready. I want to see the beaches of Vermillion."

"Aren't you a steel type? Won't you sink right down to the bottom?!"

"Hah, so it appears you _don't_ know everything about me. I have my ways."

"Alright, alright…"

I walked out of the bedroom. I already have everything packed and ready to go to the beach. I opened the cooler and extracted a pack of Gummy Worms. Perhaps I shouldn't be eating them now… but I love this candy. I took a green and yellow gummy and placed it into my mouth. I let out a satisfied moan, and continued to eat.

"Hey, Lucas, I'll be heading into the shower. After that, we'll be going. And don't you dare eat my pack of Gummy Worms!" Hunter shouted.

Crap.

*~*~*

After almost missing the ferry and a nauseating time on the it (Hunter gets seasick easily), we finally reached the sandy beaches of Vermillion City.

"Finally!" I shouted as I dashed out of the pier, carrying a lot of stuff with me. I picked a perfect spot and placed everything out neatly, grabbing another pack of Gummy Worms and looking out to the ocean.

It was beautiful. The Vermillion Beach rivals that of the beaches near Sandgem Town back in Sinnoh. Many people and Pokémon played and sunbathed on the warm sands. I looked back to find Hunter, sitting down in a foldable chair, stretching an gawking at other attractive female girls. I sighed and walked toward him.

"You know, if you really want a girl, why don't you go ask one out instead of gawking at them like the sleaze ball you are?" I asked.

"Pfft, and get in an _actual_ relationship?! Not a chance. Don't make me explain all of the reasons again, Lucas-"

"Yeah, yeah. We move around a lot and it's a lot more fun to be single. I heard it a million times before. Still doesn't change the fact that you're a sleaze ball…"

"Why don't _you_ get a girl then?""Eh, haven't exactly found one to my liking. Plus, not really interested in settling down just yet. Until we finish our mission, then we'll see."

I rushed out to the open waters and swam out as far as I could. I looked back to the shore, noticing that I have moved out much farther than any of the others have. Wow, I wasn't even tired… Ack, better head back before I face a Sharpedo or something.

For about the next few hours, Hunter and I continued to play in the beach. And throughout the entire time there, I always had a Gummy Worm sticking out of my mouth.

*~*~*

When it got late, we decided to head on to Celadon City. Apparently, Hunter wanted to try his luck in the slots and to also shop and the Celadon Department Store. When the sun began to set, we took a plane to Celadon and enjoyed the bustling, busy streets that is Celadon City. Everyone here was so friendly, they even gave Hunter some coins for the Game Corner!

"Grah, not so lucky, am I Lucas?" Hunter whined. He has almost lost all of his coins, trying to aim for a perfect 7 score.

"Nope. Not at all." I agreed.

"Wait, wait… Rocket symbol, Rocket symbol…! Aw crap, Pikachu…"

I laughed loudly and walked outside the Game Corner. It was then that I felt that something felt odd. A tremendous feeling of negativity… after all this time in a fun night, I felt the pain of someone's Aura. I looked ahead of me into the forest, seeming that the very negative Aura I felt was inside that forest…

"Grah! Why me?!" Hunter whined as he stomped out of the Game Corner. "Come on, I still want to go to the Department Store. I have to get some evolution stones for my sister back in Veilstone. It's about time our Eevee evolved into something. She's been good… she deserves it… What's wrong Lucas?" Hunter asked.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. Hunter raised an eyebrow and continued to walk off.

"Oi! Aren't you going with me?! Unless you have fingers to play the slots, stay here then!" Hunter shouted. I took one last look into the forest and then dashed away to follow Hunter.

*~*~*

After being in the Department Store until it's closing time at 11:00 PM, we were able to buy an assortment of items. A Fire, Water, and Thunder Stone! It was surprisingly cheap here. And along with that, we got ourselves some more Gummy Worms and Peach Rings. It was late, so we decided to head to the airport to continue on with our mission to Jhoto. Perrit has already taken all of our belongings to a hotel there.

"Hey, Hunter. I should let you know… I felt something… 'weird' while I was outside the Game Corner…"

"The 'Shadow Pokémon' kind of weird? Yeah, I know what you mean.""What?! You knew exactly what was wrong? You can't even sense Aura-"

"You see Hunter, you said I don't know you that well. Well, I could tell when something worries you. So yeah, I'm on my guard." He then took out a rectangular handle and a sharp blade extended out of it.

"We're not going to kill it! We're just going to snag it, right?"

"Yup, have the Snag Machine right here." Hunter then lifted up his sleeve to reveal the Snag Machine attached to him.

"…Do you think this must be the mystery Shadow Pokémon?" I asked, now noticing we're in the middle of the Celadon Park. Both Hunter and I faced outward, back to back and examining the area.

"Perhaps. I wanted to see our mystery Shadow Pokémon myself.""This is weird though. When reading a Shadow Pokémon's Aura… it reveals that they don't have emotion. The Aura from this Shadow Pokémon… it's a mix of emotions.""Shadow Pokémon don't have emotions, period. How could that be Lucas?"

"I don't know…"

"…Look out!" Hunter shouted as he pushed me out of the path of a dark purple Aura Sphere.

No. No, it can't be… Perrit was right! Both Hunter and I turned got back up and turned to see our opponent.

"Master wants both of you dead. You are making him upset! Disappear from his sight!" The female Lucario shouted.

"EX448, am I right?" Hunter asked calmly. The female Lucario, or EX448, didn't respond at all.

"It's surprising that she could talk. Shadow Pokémon are usually quiet…" I murmured, materializing a Bone Rush attack in my paws and twirling it.

"Hey, it's a girl Lucario Lucas. Maybe she's your type after all." Hunter joked.

Just like Hunter. Making jokes even if we're facing death at it's most extreme. It's a good tactic, seeing how stressful moments like this could be.

"Don't think so… now, I'll go in and attack her. Get an Ultra Ball ready. I'll finish this as quickly as possible." I assured Hunter. Hunter nodded and quickly jumped up to an overhanging branch.

"You're not getting away- Grah!" EX488 grunted as she was knocked down to the ground. I then stomped my foot on her stomach, pinning her down to the ground and holding the Bone Rush attack against her neck.

"Your fight is with me, EX488. It's a shame really, I don't like attacking girls." I said. The female Lucario all of a sudden let out a scream mixed with anger and sadness. It sent shivers down my spine, for I have never heard such a scream. Taking this chance while I was distracted, she grabbed my Bone Rush attack and threw me to the side.

I landed on my feet, and faced her again. She got up and materialized a Bone Rush attack of her own. She then dashed toward me, raising her bone-like object to attack me. I quickly used my own attack to clash against hers. For about a minute, the battle was nothing but the clashes of Bone Rush against Bone Rush. I tried to finish it by sweeping sideways, though-

"What the-?!" I shouted. She quickly ducked down, and charged up all her Aura into a free paw. Using that paw, she performed a powerful Force Palm that sent me flying through a tree and putting her and I at a considerable distance.

What power… I couldn't get up. I suddenly screamed out as flashes and images flashed through my mind. I opened my eyes and noticed I was engulfed by the shadowy aura that belonged to EX488. I saw images of a fat Trainer punching a Lucario, a bridge slowly disappearing from sight, and-

"Ardos!" I shouted and opened my eyes again. EX488 was standing over me, gazing into my eyes with bloodlust and anger.

"You know my Master's name. Fitting how saying my Master's name shall be your last words." She then conjured a purple-colored Aura Sphere in her paw. She then raised her paw into the air, and it appeared as if she's going to drive it into me.

I'm sorry Hunter. I failed. I closed my eyes and expected the worst.

Nothing. I felt nothing. I also felt a warm touch on my stomach, and opened my eyes. EX488 was merely touching my stomach, and looking into my eyes. She leaned in closer, as though she was curious about something.

"You aren't afraid. Why?" She asked.

"Death is approaching. I know that I will die now, so no point in resisting." I answered back. _(Where the hell are you Hunter?!)_

"Don't you have any regrets?" She continued.

"No, I have lived a good life. The only thing I regret is that I won't be with my friend, Hunter."

"…Is he your Master?"

"…Yes… but we're more in the friend category."

"…Do you love him?"

_(Why isn't she attacking me? And where the hell is Hunter?!)_

"Love sounds a little weird to me. I'll just let you know that I would protect Hunter no matter what. That is why I have my regrets. Knowing I can't protect him any longer."

I noticed that she leaned in a lot closer to my face, her snout almost touching mine.

"My name is Amaya." She whispered. She then raised her paw and formed another Aura Sphere. Just then, her entire body was engulfed by light and an Ultra Ball landed on my head. Ouch.

"Where the hell were you?!" I shouted as I quickly got up and ran along with Hunter.

"Hey, it was getting romantic." Hunter joked.

"Nevermind that! Let's get on that plane! I don't think you caught her!" I shouted as we ran to the airport.

"Why do you think I'm running?!" Hunter shouted as he quickly showed both our tickets and climbed into the plane, barely missing it.

First Class. After a rough run-in with a Shadow Pokémon, it's nice to kick back and relax. …Odd, why am I not feeling any pain in my stomach? Hunter also noticed this and looked at my abdomen.

The place where the Force Palm hit… it was healed.


	3. The Arriving Storm

**"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.**

**"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.**

**_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.**

**Author's Notes ~ Well, here's another chapter. I got to say, I've been updating rather quickly nowadays. Nice. Though, don't count that I would be updating this quickly. School's really starting to pick up the pace.**

**Anyways, teen troubles aside, here's the newest part to "Into The Shadows".**

**Chapter III ~ The Arriving Storm**

**Hunter**

"What? EX448? …And here you were doubting Intel, Hunter… this has gotten to be very serious now." Perrit sighed.

Ecruteak City. This place isn't too shabby. While I was studying in Veilstone City, I was always intrigued by it's famous landmark, the Tin Tower. I turned away from the telephone screen and completely forgot about Perrit, gazing at the tower. …History has always been something that fascinated me-

"Hunter!" Lucas shouted. I shook my head and turned around, looking back at a leering Perrit in the screen. I sighed and walked back. After this is over, I'll pay a visit to this tower.

"…Alright, anyways… you've seen this mystery Shadow Pokémon… yet the thought of capturing it never occurred to you?" Perrit asked, his voice aquiver with rage.

"With all due respect, Perrit, we were on vacation. Secondly, Lucas was getting all 'kissy-kissy' with EX448." I shrugged.

"Hunter! I-I was not- I never did anything of the sort!" Lucas said, looking away with embarrassment.

"Uh-huh. Sure you weren't."

"Wait a minute you two. Her? EX448 is a female? …Cipher usually uses the males to turn into Shadow Pokémon." Perrit began. "More importantly-"

"Her name is Amaya." Lucas corrected.

"Ah, so you know her name now. You're all grown up, Lucas." I laughed. Lucas merely scoffed and looked back to Perrit.

"…Sure… anyways, more importantly that if I heard you correctly with that statement of… 'kissy-kissy'… that would mean she has experienced an emotion. Love. And all three of us know… that that's not possible within a Shadow Pokémon." Perrit said.

I couldn't help but laugh at Lucas' silence.

"It's true. Her heart has not been sealed of emotions. When we were in the Game Corner, I felt her Aura. It wasn't like a normal Shadow Pokémon who merely has no emotion. It was filled with negative emotions that made me sick to my stomach." Lucas continued.

"Hmm. So Cipher didn't close the gate to her heart… so that would mean she isn't a Shadow Pokémon?""Not likely, Perrit. Her coloration reminds me exactly of the historical documents shown about XD001, Shadow Lugia. And her attacks have also dramatically changed, causing new forms of Shadow Attacks. Without a doubt in my mind, she's a Shadow Pokémon." I said.

"…And I don't know if this would help… but when her Shadow Aura was on me… I saw images of an abusive Trainer and Ardos. Of course, she would've seen Ardos. She mentioned that Ardos was her Master." Lucas slowly turned to me dropped his ears. He knew.

He knew how angry abusive trainers make me. He knows how much I despise them. No wonder this poor Lucario Amaya is under their control so easily. She was already distressed.

"A brief flash was also shown of her attempting suicide-"

At that moment, I punched through a wooden pole, ignoring the sting of the splinters and sensation of warm blood. Lucas quickly rushed up to me and grabbed my palm. He examined it, closed his eyes and radiated a green Aura color.

To further explain this, Lucas has a special Aura, designed to fight and also has powerful medical properties. Using his own Aura, he's able to channel it through anyone's wound and increase the healing rate, dispelling objects that enter the body like splinters, venom, and viruses. However, this does take a toll on him. Fixing minor wounds like mine would make him a little dizzy, but trying to heal a fatal wound… well, we don't know what exactly would happen.

"Those bastards. They took advantage of her!" I shouted. Lucas also tried to calm me down, while trying to regain balance.

When I was little, I had a really trusted friend of mine. We were the best of friends for the longest time.

Until that one day.

We were in the middle of training, and we decided to have a Pokémon Battle. I chose our family's Eevee, Hikari, while he sent out his Riolu. And for your information, that little Riolu is still with me. Not exactly a Riolu…

Anyways, he sent out Lucas. The first thing I noticed was how frightened he was when he would meet eyes with my friend. He would quiver, and run toward me for comfort. Lucas would cling to my leg, refusing to obey his wishes to come back. He even evaded his own Pokéball. Finally, he got frustrated and began to tug at Lucas.

We both fought, my father settled the situation through legal cases, and boom. Here I am with Lucas at my side. Yeah, summarized versions of that incident are better to explain. Unless I want to punch though a wall the next time.

"Enough, Hunter. Save that energy for the enemy. We still have work to do. There have been reports of a 'moving sandstorm' that has been reeking havoc on the locals here in Johto. More painfully said, the death toll is catastrophic, for many of them drowned in sand and sliced apart by stones." Perrit said, bringing up disturbing reports onto the screen for me to read.

I calmed down, and joked, "That's our customer alright."

"Why else are you assigned to this mission? Now, a sandstorm is heading your way. This is pretty unusual, seeing as no weather like that ever reaches Ecruteak City. The Trainer EX248 is with is a dangerous criminal who used to be part of Team Rocket before it fell." Perrit began to explain.

Team Rocket? Hah, what a bunch of pushovers. To be defeated by some ten year old. …But I digress, my idols Wes and Michael were pretty young as well when they defeated Cipher.

"…If I may say something to contribute this… it seems that the Shadow Pokémon get more powerful as we capture them. Do you think it's some kind of last resort system that Ardos created?" Lucas asked, regaining his balance.

"Perhaps so. Their power is considerably noticeable with these last few ones. I'll look into that later. Right now, as you could see, Gym Leader Morty and the authorities are moving everyone out of the city. Get geared up, and prepare for the worst." Perrit ended the conversation, leaving me staring at a blank screen.

I turned to face the Tin Tower. Everything is so peaceful right now.

It's hard to believe that in a few hours from now, a huge sandstorm will arrive. And put this beautiful city underneath it's sands.

Not if I have anything to say about it.

**Lucas**

Both Hunter and I are prepared now. Hunter's been geared up to resist the strengths of the upcoming sandstorm. Of course, sandstorms aren't much of a problem for me. The only thing I need to worry about is my line of sight, so all I had to use to be able to protect my eyes were a pair of ridiculous looking sand goggles.

There was something… different in Hunter. He looked really determined about something. If it was him in his normal self, he would be making fun of my sand goggles (who could blame him?). No. There was a powerful fire. A fire that not even the strongest of sandstorms will put out.

"What are you staring at? Let go!" Hunter suddenly commanded, putting on a helmet and lowering it's visors. A series of numbers and letters appeared in the inside of the visor, only readable to the user Hunter. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, and a screen opened up to reveal Perrit.

"Yes, Hunter?" Perrit asked.

"This Tyranitar, give me a readout of everything from it's attacks to it's statistics. The usual." Hunter requested. Perrit nodded and he disappeared from the visor, while Hunter began to read everything in the reports.

"Hunter, it's going to try to go in from the south gate of this city. Look." I pointed. The sun has already set, but a large, red, seemingly moving wall of sand approached the city at a very slow rate.

"So, the customer has come to browse." Hunter sighed. He pulled out a small Gummy Worm from his pocket and attempted to eat it, forgetting that he left the visor down. Quickly rolling his eyes, he opened the visor and ate it. He offered me some, and I took one.

Always trying to lower our stress levels. Maybe it is a lot more easier to be carefree and easy-going like him.

"Let's go." Hunter said as he quickly dashed down the road to the south gate of Ecruteak City. I quickly swallowed my candy, and quickly followed.

*~*~*

"Whoa. Look. At. That." Hunter whistled. Indeed, the sight of a massive wall of spiraling sand approaching the city… it was terrifying, yet… amazing.

"It's in the center of the storm, Hunter. And I sense a smaller Aura riding on it's head. It must be that criminal that Perrit talked about." I said.

"Good. Let's go on in then. Better to stop it now before it enters the city." Hunter said. He opened the gates and ran outside, disappearing into the sandstorm.

"So reckless…" I sighed.

Following him into the sandstorm was rough. I could sense his Aura, but the intense sound of the blowing winds was powerful, so it would be impossible to hear his commands through this storm.

This isn't good. His Aura reading is getting really close to EX248. I picked up my pace, moving quickly through the sandstorm and to his side.

"What took you so long?!" Hunter shouted through the storm. The Aura reading of EX248 all of a sudden twitched, as though he heard Hunter through this storm.

"Damn it…" I breathed. I sensed for any kind of attack that it might have in store.

"Whoa, might want to do something about this Lucas!" Hunter shouted. I stopped using my Aura sight and looked through the sandstorm. Sharp-edged rocks began to circle around us, aiming to cut though the both of us.

Shi-

"Stone Edge, Tyranitar!" A voice shouted. The rocks around us then suddenly charged at us at a blinding speed.

But I'm faster.

I quickly placed my paw over my chest, conjuring a green force field to surround the both of us. The rocks ricochet off the force field until all of them have been fully deflected.

"Not bad Lucas!" Hunter shouted. He pulled out his blade, preparing himself for the next attack.

I can't use Protect again, in fear that it might fail if used a second time. I cautiously waited to see what EX248 was going to do next. A loud roar was emitted, and the sandstorm immediately died out. Hunter and I looked around, in disbelief that we may have just appeared in a desert. We then turned to face the Trainer and his Tyranitar. Both were leering at us.

"Hey, there you two are! Cipher will pay us big money if we're able to kill you." The Trainer shouted, patting EX248 on it's side.

"You're kidding, right? We're the one's trying to stop you, not the other way around." Hunter remarked.

He's right. For all this time, we've been hunting the shadows that have corrupted the hearts of good Pokémon.

…Are the very shadows we hunt now hunting us?

"Well, I personally don't give a damn! A lot of money is coming off this. Master Ardos is also willing to pay me a lot more if I cause a lot of damage…" The Trainer smirked. "I've killed at least fifty people before I arrived to meet you two. I wonder how much money that would get me-"

"You sick bastard!" Hunter shouted. He recklessly charged toward the Trainer, ignoring his Tyranitar completely.

Hunter…

"Hyper Beam, Tyranitar!" The Trainer commanded. His Tyranitar opened it's large mouth, and a ball of yellow light was materializing. After that, it quickly let loose a powerful beam of light, aiming directly at Hunter. Hunter put up his left hand, and was engulfed in a large explosion.

"Haha! He's dead! Take that you brat!" The Trainer proudly said.

I, however, was not too sure about that.

Hunter continued running through the smoke, blade in his right hand. "Attack his Tyranitar now, Lucas! I'll handle this guy over here!"

I quickly nodded, and fired an Aura Sphere just as the Tyranitar was about attack Lucas. It roared in pain and moved backwards. It roared again, but this time in pure bestial anger and charged toward me.

I materialized a bone-like structure in both my paws, twirling it and getting ready to battle. The Tyranitar still hasn't recharged itself from it's recent Hyper Beam attack, so it's resorting to normal physical attacks for now.

Perfect.

It tried to swipe me with one of it's claws, but I quickly smashed his head with my Bone Rush attack, temporarily making him dizzy. I continued on with Bone Rush attacks to it's sturdy head, continuing on until it decided to finally attack back. It grabbed my Bone Rush attack and balled it's claws into a fiery fist, attempting to knock me with a Fire Punch.

I let the Bone Rush disappear, and ducked so that I dodged the burning uppercut and slid underneath the Tyranitar and behind it. I quickly got up and grabbed it's tail. With a loud shout of strength, I easily threw it over me, making it land on it's back and roar in pain.

"Grah!" I shouted. Quickly jumping onto the chest of the thrashing EX248, I barraged it with multiple Force Palm attacks. The first attack made a small crater surround the both of us, and it continued to grow bigger as I sent blow after blow with my Force Palm.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam! Finish this kid and get him off me!" The Trainer shouted. I looked to face Hunter, who was pinning him down onto the ground with his foot. Hunter quickly turned around and conjured a tiny force field, the same one that saved him the last time.

"Here, kill him!" The Trainer continued to shout, taking this opportunity to get away and out of the force field.

"No, stay in the force field-" Hunter's voice was drowned out by EX248's Hyper Beam. I knew that Hunter was uninjured, but the Trainer… he ran out of the field as soon as the attack started.

…Vaporization. This isn't the first time we seen a foolish Trainer get killed by his own Shadow Pokémon.

I used another Force Palm to finally knock out the Tyranitar, making low growls as it finally closed it's eyes and fainted.

"Good work, Lucas. …Poor guy. I tried to protect him…" Hunter sighed. His Snag Machine suddenly powered up, and a Heavy Ball materialized in his palm. "Nice, huh? I have never seen the Pokéballs here in Johto-"

"Just catch EX248, it's been a long day…" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Hunter agreed. Without much effort, Hunter threw the Heavy Ball to the Tyranitar, enveloping it in a white hand, and then materializing back to a Heavy Ball. The ball shook dramatically for three times, and then finally stopped.

"Perrit, this is Hunter. EX248 has been snagged successfully." Hunter said to Perrit, who now appeared on his visor.

"Whoa, you're covered in sand! How rough was it?!" Perrit asked. Hunter merely rolled his eyes and took off his helmet, making large amount of sand fall out of it.

"Gee, that's the last time I go out into a sandstorm. I have sand in places I never even knew…" Hunter sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his Mech Suit and ruffled his jet black, unkempt hair.

"Hello." A familiar voice echoed. Both Hunter and I slowly turned around, expecting exactly who it was that greeted us. A purple colored Lucario, stood before us.

"Damn. She's fast." Hunter said, as he backed away with me. "I wonder if the Pokéball trick would still work-"

"Then hurry up and do it!" I spat. Hunter nodded and threw an Ultra Ball quickly at EX448, and both of us began to run.

Shuffle.

…What? Both of us immediately stopped and stared back at the Pokéball. It shook. Once already. Twice? Three times?!

…It stopped?

…EX448, just like that, was caught.

Hunter carefully approached the Ultra Ball, with me getting ready to attack. He picked it up and look struck with disbelief.

"…Perrit, this is Hunter. We have caught two Shadow Pokémon tonight. EX448 is now in our possession."

"Interesting! We chose you to be our lone Captor for a reason!" Perrit laughed.

"…Instead of sending this one to the purification labs… I want to keep her for a bit." Hunter requested. "…Something's really fishy about all this…"

Fishy or not, I secretly smiled to myself. Amaya. She has finally seen the light and wants to change back.

Nothing suspicious about that.

But by Hunter's intense gaze at the Ultra Ball, he thought differently.


	4. Curiosity Can Kill Lucas

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

Author's Notes ~ Every day. Coming from school, I have many great ideas for my story, just writing down little by little until the chapter is complete.

I'm rather excited by my own creation. Whether or not my fellow readers would enjoy this, I'll admit, is a little worrisome.

But at least I had a blast writing through this story.

Now, onto "Into The Shadows".

**Chapter IV ~ Curiosity Can Kill Lucas**

**EX448 (Amaya)**

_("Master Ardos. I have failed you… please, forgive me!" I begged. I expected a blow to the face, shouting, or at least the sound of fading footsteps… Nothing. Just silence, and a comforting touch on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked into the yellow irises that belong to my master._

"_You didn't fail. Quite the opposite, for I have a much better plan than just eliminating those two… Instead… we'll use them to your advantage." Ardos smirked. He then began to pace around me in a circle, rubbing his chin and smiling to himself. It made me a little uncomfortable, but also very curious about what he was thinking about._

"_What do you mean, Master? I fail to see what exactly you have in mind…" I said. He then stopped and turned to face me._

"_Simple. I've watched your battle against Lucas, that male Lucario. You're still not quite as strong as I have planned you would be. So… using them, you'll grow stronger. Perhaps you don't understand now… but all in due time… everything will be made clear." Ardos said._

"…_What is your wish, Master?" I asked._

"_I want you to be snagged by that boy Hunter. Now, this is the most important detail… or else this plan would fail. I want you to willingly get caught. Don't struggle. After that, wait for any further commands I will give you. Gain their trust while you're with them. They will try to purify your heart, but I have made it impossible for such a thing to happen. Purification… that would mean weakness for you. You don't want that to happen, right?" Ardos asked._

"_Of course not, Master Ardos." I knelt, now understanding his wishes. "If I were to become weak, you will have no use for me.""Good. Dismissed." Ardos waved, walking out of the room with a sinister smile._

"_The time will come…" I whispered to myself.)_

I'm surprised that being stuck inside such a small object is surprisingly comfortable. There I sat, meditating and waiting in the vast space inside this Ultra Ball. Finally, a light shone and suddenly I felt the earth beneath my feet. I stretched and felt the touch of cold steel against my neck.

"Might want to think twice before trying to do something funny." The boy named Hunter hissed. He wore his Mech-Suit, using the blunt side of his blade and pressing it gently against my neck.

"Hunter! Stop! Why the hell do you think she'll attack?! She's been snagged, willingly for that matter. She won't do anything wrong!" The male Lucario shouted. Hunter merely stared at Lucas, and then back at me.

"Hmph." Hunter grunted. He pulled his blade away, and placed it back in it's sheath.

"And doing stunts like that won't help her at all if we're going to try to purify her." Lucas continued, staring at me.

"Alright, alright. Your little girlfriend will come along with us. Sending her to the Purification Chambers in Orre wouldn't be the best idea, however… she might be a spy-"

"I already told you! She's changed, why else would she just let herself get snagged?!"

"Jeez, I got it! Stop trying to defend your little girlfriend." Hunter mocked. He walked away, heading into a different room.

I looked around and noticed that I was inside a hotel room. And a luxurious one at that.

"S-she's not my girlfriend! I-I just thought you were being unfair, like you always are!" Lucas shouted.

"La la la, can't hear you over both of your smooching noises. While I'm taking a shower, why don't you get to know her for a bit? Purification process without technology is a long process, so I suggest you get busy! …Haha, busy. With her. Hah!" Hunter laughed, turning on the showerhead in the other room.

"Bah, don't listen to him! He's always like that. It might be hard to shrug off his jokes, but he just does that because… well, he's Hunter. He's not really serious about many things." Lucas explained.

I approached Lucas and looked into his eyes from a couple of inches away. The sudden movement made him freeze up and stare back in a strange stupor.

Curious, he was really talkative a little while ago.

I continued to look into his eyes, then I circled around him. Noticing that he wasn't standing still in fear, I tried to think about what emotion he could possibly be feeling.

I went behind him and placed my paw against his shoulder muscles, trying to find any sense of tense feeling in his body. As I continued my examination, I noticed that Lucas kept on twitching or making a strange noise every time I put my paw against him or made a movement around him.

Quiet, tense muscles, staring straight ahead… what emotion is he feeling? I don't understand this one bit. And I don't like knowing about something that I don't know about. So, I continued examining him, moving around and trying to look for any other symptoms.

"P-please stop, you're making me extremely nervous…" Lucas suddenly said. I backed away a bit and gave him a quizzical look.

"Why are you so tense? Is it because you're afraid of me? No, no… that can't be… your eyes, your very Aura… they're not radiating fear… it is of a different emotion. What is it?" I leaned closer to his face, curiously gazing into his eyes and waiting for an answer. His eyes rolled back and he fell backwards.

What's this?! I knocked him out?! But I haven't even done anything to injure him! This is so confusing…

"Ugh…" Lucas said, slowly getting up. "S-sorry about that… I don't know what just happened there…"

"And also," I then jumped on him, making him fall to the floor with me on top. I sniffed his fur curiously and then looked back to him, "What is that sweet stench I smell coming off of you?"

"That would be Gummy Worms. He likes to stuff his face full of them when I'm not looking." A sudden voice said. I quickly got off Lucas and looked behind me. Hunter, now wearing normal clothes, stood watching with a strange expression at Lucas. He then slowly walked up to him and knelt down beside him.

"I thought you were taking a shower…" Lucas groaned.

"Finished early." Hunter shrugged. "Here, let me help you up-"

"Wait." I said, and jumped on top of Lucas again, sniffing his mouth. "So, that's where the scent is coming from."

I'm curious. Perhaps this scent also has a taste?

The taste of the peculiar scent… It was a sweet, pleasant taste. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Hunter, his jaw dropped low with a stupefied look.

"Way to go, Lucas! Whoot! You had your first kiss before me! You lucky dog, you!" Hunter laughed, rolling on the ground clutching his stomach.

I looked back down at Lucas, and it felt like he was unconscious again.

What did I do to make him like this?!

**Lucas**

_(Light as air. Such a heavenly feeling that is making me fly higher than the clouds of the skies-_

_Wait, I'm dead?!_

_No, that can't be right.)_

I opened my eyes, peering into the dark red irises that belonged to Amaya. Hunter's laughter could be heard next to me.

…I was unconscious? But how-

Oh. Everything was clear now.

I gently pushed Amaya off of me, and quickly got up. Hunter continued to, as he called it… ROFL…

"Wow Hunter, you're smooth. Fainting at the sight of her… Ha!" Hunter continued to laugh.

If Amaya was a normal girl that has greeted me differently, I might have handled the situation a lot more calmly and professionally. No, Amaya was unique. I had no idea what to do while she was… "examining" me.

Not that I was going to plan anything while she was here- Aw man, I should just shut up.

"I would've handled it much more differently… if Amaya wasn't…" I felt warm all of a sudden, the heat rising to my face and burned as I tried to continue the sentence.

"Wow, it was a good idea to bring her along. I'll get my laughs and we'll have her purified in no time if you two are already in… love!" Hunter mocked.

"Love?" Amaya asked.

"…What are you asking, Amaya…?" I asked.

"What is love?"

"Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me… no more." Hunter suddenly sang."Shut it Hunter…" I growled. "…You mean you don't know what love is?"

"That's not surprising. She's a Shadow Pokémon after all." Hunter said.

"Well, I don't know how to describe it-" I said, being interrupted by Hunter's sudden movement and laugh.

"Since you two lovebirds won't kill each other, I'm taking advantage of this vacation. Unlike in Kanto, we have a two-day vacation here in Johto. Fun, if I do say so myself. So, Mr. Love Song, I'm leaving her purification status to you. I'm visiting the Tin Tower, I'll be back later tonight." Hunter said, leaving out the door.

"…Wait, what?" I asked, stupefied by what just occurred.

***~*~***

It was already late at night, and Hunter still hasn't made it back. Tch, typical really. He has been studying Johto mythology ever since we were still little. Of course he's going to take his precious time staying there.

Three separate beds, one for Hunter, Amaya, and I. And they were quite comfortable, for I am resting for now.

What a day… I'm exhausted.

But before falling to sleep, I got up and looked at Amaya's bed. She was gone.

Crap! Already failed that assignment to keep an eye on her! What the hell am I going to tell HQ and Hunter…

I quickly open the sliding door and walked outside to the balcony. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Amaya, standing against the guardrail looking out into the night sky. Her fur and tail moved along with the soft, cool breeze that blew through.

Beautiful… I mean the night sky, not her. I don't know what you were thinking… Heh…

"Why aren't you resting? You are much more fatigued than I." Amaya suddenly said, continuing to look out over Ecruteak City.

"Well, just had to check on you." I answered, walking toward the guardrail and leaning against it next to her.

"You're strange. You don't experience feelings like hate, anger, sadness, fear… how are you so powerful when you're not feeling them?" She asked.

I'm strange?

"…Well, I don't know how your past was exactly… nor do I know how I should put this… but being with Hunter, I feel strong again. A powerful strength that suddenly fills me up." I answered. Hunter would surely make fun of me for saying stuff like this.

"And you still haven't answered my question. What is love?" Amaya asked again.

"A complicated emotion, I'll tell you that. It's when two people, who really… have feelings for each other… and they want to be together… I guess that's 'love'…" I shrugged.

"Were you feeling 'love' while I was examining you?" Amaya questioned.

Oh man, such curiosity… I never expected this from another…

"N-no, it wasn't 'love'…" I lied.

"Then what were you feeling?"

Crap, she got me on that question. Have to change the subject.

"Hey, do you want some Gummy Worms?" I asked. She gave me a quizzical look. "I'll take that as a yes!" I said, dashing inside our hotel room and grabbing a Gummy Worm bag.

Phew, that was a close one.

I walked back outside and offered the bag of Gummy Worms to her. She clumsily held the bag, sniffing inside and licked her lips.

"This scent, this is the same scent that I tasted from your mouth-"

"Yeah, my favorite ones are the red and blue ones too!" I shouted into the night sky, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Amaya clumsily tried to grab one from the bag, so I offered her assistance by helping her pick out one and giving it to her. How do I get the worms from the bag? Eh, I have my ways.

She placed one inside her mouth, and slowly munched on it. A grin of satisfaction spread across her face.

Opening up her heart may not be so hard after all.


	5. A Savage Heart

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

Author's Notes ~ The "dry period" that I have spoken of is starting to slowly descend upon yours truly. Chapters won't be flying by that quickly, I'm afraid.

But all is not lost. I will be persistent for this story, even as to work on it in the middle of my Web Mastery class (Really, it's not that much of a problem. We barely do anything in that class.).

All I wish to ask to all my readers… is to be patient with me.

Now, all drama aside, I bring you "Into The Shadows".

**Chapter V ~ A Savage Heart**

**Hunter**

Uh-huh. So I did spend the night in another hotel room. So what? It's not like Amaya's going to kill Lucas, now is she? In fact, I believe that everything will go just as I planned it would. A lovey-dovey moment in which I don't want to barf out an assortment of Gummy Worm colors.

Let's just see what exactly happened now. I slowly opened the door and-

"Holy mother of Arceus, what the hell happened here?!" I shouted. This apparently woke up Lucas and Amaya, who were sleeping next to each other.

Okay, okay, the whole lovey-dovey thing did go out as planned…

"Whoa…" Lucas yawned, looking around the room. It was trashed, to say the least. All my clothes (even my Mech-Suit and Snag Machine were on the ground… that was, of course, the first thing I ran up to). Clothes were askew all over the floor, and my suitcases were open. The nightstand cabinets were open, as if-

"What were you looking for?!" I hissed. Amaya merely looked away, almost as if she's hiding something. Now I should tell you, I lose my cool real easily…

"Again, what were you looking for?" I questioned, with a venomous tone and a blade pointing to Amaya. I knew it. She's just a double-agent sent by Cipher-

"I was looking for some Gummy Worms." Amaya said calmly, looking embarrassed and turning her head away from me.

Whoa, didn't expect that.

"Do you carry that damn thing with you all the time?! Put that thing away before you hurt someone!" Lucas shouted, getting up and defending Amaya.

"Jeez, calm down for a second. Sorry for leaving you two with each other for one night I guess…" I sighed, placing my blade back in my sheath.

"…That's what this is about?!" Lucas suddenly turned away, hiding his face from mine.

Hah.

"How suspicious. You were on Amaya's bed. So, making the move, huh?" I joked. Lucas continued to stay quiet, while Amaya had already turned to face me with a quizzical look.

Shadow Pokémon. The poor creatures will never understand positive feelings without first opening their heart.

"Now, to answer your question… EX448-"

"Amaya!" Lucas growled.

"Right… Amaya… well Amaya, I happen to have some right here-"

I blinked and I missed it. My newly bought package of Gummy Worms, vanishing as quickly as an Abra using Teleport. Instead of feeling any emotion, I merely looked at my empty hand, stupefied by how quickly they vanished. I looked toward Amaya, now gnawing on the bag trying to get it to open. Lucas lent a hand and opened it for her (How he does it… I don't know. He just says, "I have my ways"…).

Oh jeez, someone who has a craving for Gummy Worms as strong as mine. Three times the bags now, it seems.

"So, how was your visit to Tin Tower?" Lucas asked, trying to break the silence.

"It was cool. Though, what sucked is that I was stuck on the first floor! I wasn't allowed to the higher up of the buildings! I tried climbing up, but the cops got me down… Perrit gave me a scolding for that." I answered.

"The second day of vacation, right?" Lucas asked, now helping me clean up the mess.

"Yeah. And I have something planned. While I was walking back here, some random trainer asked if we could battle. I thought, and well… it's been a while since we had a normal, decent battle. He's waiting for us outside." I said. This made Lucas smile, and nod in agreement.

"We could take Amaya along!" Lucas happily suggested, now finished with the room.

W-what?! Amaya. Battling?

"Of course! This would help her purification process, right?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yeah… but-""But nothing! Let's go!" Lucas suddenly rushed out of the room. It was only a tainted soul and I that stood alone together in the room. Amaya quietly looked at me, munching on a green and yellow Gummy Worm.

"…You're willing to share that-"

"No." Amaya growled.

***~*~***

We finally got ourselves ready and went downstairs out of the hotel. Ecruteak City's town has a really quiet road, so not many people and cars were out. But right here, in front of the hotel and in the parking lot… a perfect place to have a quick battle. I looked around for our opponent-

"Hey, Hunter! I'm over here!" A voice suddenly said. I turned around and saw the very opponent I was talking about, running toward me with his Pokémon of choice by him.

"I'm sorry, I never really got your name. Nor the name of your Blaziken for that matter." I greeted.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet. How stupid of me… My name is Zane, an this is my Blaziken, Blaze." Zane said.

Blaze. How simple of a name.

"Well, nice to meet you, Zane, Blaze." I greeted.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Blaze-" Lucas was interrupted by Blaze's grunts and sounds that I couldn't make out.

"Blaze, Ken, Blaziken." Blaze said, with a smug smile. Lucas was silent, and leered back at the Blaziken, his paws twitching in anger.

"I'll enjoy beating you down into a pulp, you half-pint Torchic." Lucas growled.

**EX448 (Amaya)**

That Blaziken going by the name of Blaze… he has a rather rude tongue. No wonder why Lucas said that.

"Lucas! What's wrong with you?! That's not a nice thing to say to Zane!" Hunter scolded.

"No, it's my fault." Zane began, "I've noticed that Blaze always likes to say things to the other Pokémon. I don't quite know what he says, but I'm sure it makes your Lucario upset…"

"Oh, I see. Well, let's start this battle then. I have a quick schedule, if you don't mind." Hunter said, starting to move backward and giving distance between himself and Zane.

"Don't worry. I also have somewhere to go after this. I trust one of us is going to win quickly." Zane smirked.

Hmm… perhaps I should ask Hunter something before he sends out Lucas. I ran up to Hunter, ready to ask him my question.

"What is it, EX-"

"Amaya!" Lucas growled.

"Right, Amaya. What is it?"

"Can I battle this target?" I asked. Both Lucas and Hunter exchanged confused glances, and looked back at me.

"Well, I sort of told Zane that I would use Lucas…" Hunter sighed.

"He won't care. He's still fighting a Lucario, yes?" I persisted.

"Well, yeah, but Lucas still wants to fight."

Well, this would be easy to deal with. I walked toward Lucas, and jumped on top of him, careful not to make our chest spikes hurt each other. Both of us landed on the ground, with me on top of him.

"What the-?!" Lucas said, starting to freeze. Exactly like I predicted.

"Your scent… that sweet candy…" I breathed, and slowly licked my lips. This made Lucas suddenly turn quiet and felt as though he was lifeless, his eyes closed and wearing a strange expression.

"…What did you do to him?" Hunter asked, seemingly trying to hide his laugh.

"I always try to learn about everyone I meet." I simply answered, getting up and dragging Lucas by his tail to Hunter's side. Throwing him to the side, I replaced his place to battle Zane just like that.

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter asked again.

"Your friend, Lucas, seems to make himself unconscious when I make certain movements toward him. I'm not quite sure why, but I took advantage of it. Learning his weakness. I would've hit a critical pressure point, making him collapse… but I didn't want you, Master, to scold at me for doing so. Now, there is no excuse for not letting me fight." I said, raising a Gummy Worm to my mouth and swallowing it.

"Well, okay…" Hunter said, looking at me with a worried look.

I faced my target and stared into his eyes. Soon, those eyes would be filled with fear and pain. My two favorite emotions I enjoy seeing in others. The very light in those fiery eyes… shall be put out. Permanently.

"Hey, your Lucario… it's colored differently. It's not a Shiny color…" Zane murmured. He then nodded for Blaze to step into his position, and face me.

_("You may be a little cute for a girl, but I will beat you down so badly, your Master wouldn't want you.")_ Blaze mocked.

I have already experienced that feeling. Never again, shall I disappoint my Master.

Looking around, I noticed that a lot of bystanders began to catch their attention to our battle, keeping a little space from the battlefield, but also watching with interest. Moreover, a lot of them were looking at me, pointing, whispering, with worried looks in their eyes.

They know I'm a Shadow Pokémon. They fear my strength. They fear me.

A force of power that no one but myself and Ardos would understand.

"Alright, you first." Hunter said. Though no one but Blaze noticed, my lips formed into a sinister smile, making him step backward a bit.

"Alright then Blaze, start off with a Brick Break!" Zane commanded. The Blaziken suddenly started to charge at me, his right arm raised to strike at me.

"Alright then, Amaya, dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Hunter ordered.

Sorry Master, but this fight is my fight alone.

I stood my ground, letting out a bone-chilling laugh as Blaze lifted his arms up and landed his hit on my forehead.

"Amaya!" Hunter shouted.

"Your Lucario didn't listen to you?!" Zane asked, panicking.

"_(Oh, did I hurt the poor lady? You're weak, you damn dog.)"_ Blaze smirked, trying to push me down into the ground with his Brick Break.

Once again, I let out that same bone-chilling laugh, raising my eyes toward his. Blaze's Brick Break attack didn't even leave a scratch on me. From my observation, he noticed this and his eyes were filled with-

"Yes, fear. You feel it, don't you?! You're staring death straight in it's cold eyes!" I screamed, laughing as I grabbed his arm and threw him down into the ground. He landed and grunted in pain, and I quickly used my palm to pin his neck to the ground. He gagged and tried to claw me off. No use. They too, weren't leaving a scratch on me.

This power… the power I feed off of others fears… and my own anger and insanity. Yes. I am a force to be reckoned with. I am the darkness that hunts everyone in the night.

I am a Shadow Pokémon. I continued to laugh as I pushed Blaze down into the ground, making cracks within the concrete around him and making him gag more.

"Blaze! Use Flamethrower!" Zane suddenly shouted. Blaze quickly responded by shooting out a powerful burst of flame into my direction. I quickly dodged, feeling the flame singe the fur on my face. I landed a couple of feet away from the wretched chicken.

"_(Hah! Not so hot when dealing with fire, huh?!)" _Blaze mocked, trying to look me in the eyes.

"Don't try to hide it. I could feel it. The fear. The fear within you!" I laughed, inching toward Blaze very slowly. Blaze began to back away.

"Blaze, what are you doing?! Attack her again! This time with a Fire Punch!" Zane shouted. Blaze seemingly didn't listen, and continued to back away from me.

"So consumed with fear, you don't even listen to your Master's words. You don't trust him? You don't trust that his orders will save your life? Save your life from me?" I laughed.

"Amaya, get back over here! You're fighting too roughly, if this keeps up, I'll forfeit the match for you!" Hunter shouted.

Sorry Master, but this fight is my fight alone.

I moved with quick agility and appeared in front of him, forming a dark purple Aura Sphere and firing it at him. He growled in pain as the explosion made him fly a couple of feet backwards and landed on his side.

"Fear me! Let me end your life so you won't have to see me haunt you for the rest of your miserable life!" I screamed. I rushed toward him and used a Force Palm into his chest, hearing a few cracking sounds from the concrete around him and his ribs. Blood coughed out of his ribs, some of it falling onto my lips.

My first taste of blood. The taste of a nearing victory. Almost as sweet as the Gummy Worms. I made another devilish smile as I looked down at my helpless opponent.

"_(No, please, stop! I forfeit! I don't care if Master Zane doesn't say so, but I forfeit! Just spare my life!)" _Blaze begged. I simply laughed and inched my face closer to his.

"I terminate my targets. So that they won't be a nuisance in the future. Not a nuisance to me, nor my Master, nor anyone else!"

"Stop it Amaya! Get back in the Ball!" Hunter shouted, grabbing his Ultra Ball and attempting me to go back inside. The red light merely bounced off my back. I will not allow this match to end so quickly.

"Aha… hah… hahahahaha…" I laughed, almost sounding insane. …No, not almost. I am insane. Insanity has taken me over, giving me strength and weakening my opponents with fear.

"Don't worry, it will be a quick death. You won't have to face the fear of me any longer. You will only have death to worry about." I laughed. I raised my arm up, claws forming from my back-hand spike, ready to cut through the flesh of his neck.

"This is the end for you!" I shouted. My claws met with flesh, and the warm feeling of blood slid from my Metal Claw attack, to my paws.

**Lucas**

Damn it, that freaking hurts. This is nothing however… I have felt worse. Much worse.

"Please Amaya, stop this!" I shouted, using my own arm to shield the whimpering chicken of a Blaziken. From the corner of my eye, I looked down at Blaze, motioning him to get away. He quickly nodded and crawled away, clutching his chest. While holding Amaya down, I was able to heal his wound a little bit. Enough for him to escape.

…But I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"…What…?!" Amaya asked. Her insane smile wore off and was replaced by a horrified look as she saw my blood run down her claws. She quickly pulled away, looking at the red liquid and started to cry.

"I knew it. She's a Shadow Pokémon! Why didn't I think of it before?! Just like that damn thing, XD001!" Zane shouted, helping Blaze up and stepping away.

"Yes, that thing is dangerous! Get out of here! Get out!" A bystander shouted. All of a sudden, a huge crowd of angry people surrounded all three of us. Hunter quickly took off his clothes, revealing his hidden Mech-Suit and pulled out three small ball-like objects and held him up high. I quickly grabbed Amaya and nodded at Hunter.

"Time to go!" Hunter shouted, and he threw the objects down into the ground. All three objects let out a powerful light, blinding all the others but us (due to some surgery, our eyes are able to withstand the light from such a close distance). We took this opportunity to run off and out of the gates of Ecruteak City.

I looked behind us to see the slowly fading Tin Tower disappearing from view. It was almost sunset, and the beautiful red star was setting behind the tower, leaving a silhouette of it.

I then noticed that Amaya, now in my arms, was now sleeping, tears staining the fur around her eyes.

Sadness. Another feeling that she probably knows well about.

I, too, felt like crying. For I will never truly understand what goes on inside her corrupted mind.


	6. Immediate Response

"**(**_**This)**_**" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.**

"**This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.**

_**(This)**_** (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.**

**Author's Notes ~ School's picking up. Enough said about that. But the ideas are always engraved into my mind, so I'm anxious to type it all down. This weekend, I feel like writing two chapters.**

**Maybe yes, maybe no. But I'm glad you, a grateful reader, has taken their precious time to read my second work.**

**So, I present to you the next part of the story, "Into The Shadows." Enjoy.**

**Chapter VI ~ Immediate Response**

**Hunter**

"Whoa, banned from Ecruteak City? Really?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Yes, really! What the hell happened?!" Perrit squawked. "There was also a Shadow Pokémon activity reading coming off from where you were! What happened?!"

"EX448 went on a rampage, Perrit. My bad, old timer. I thought that it would help the purification process if we decide to have a battle… it looked like she was about to literally murder that Blaziken we battled…" I sighed. Looking beside me, I noticed that Lucas was looking outside of the window (Private jet, nice huh? Courtesy of Team Savior), looking really depressed. He then lifted a small Ultra Ball, containing EX448 and stared at it for a while.

"Morty tried to lift the ban, but it appears that everyone in Ecruteak was enraged by EX448's out-of-control behavior. How ridiculous Hunter! How could you just let her out into battle?! Have you forgotten the reckless behavior of a Shadow Pokémon?!"

I remained silent. I'd rather not elaborate too much on that. Too many images, too many deaths…

"Well, forget about that. You're on your way to Slateport City. Word is right now, even as we speak, that a rampaging Metagross is destroying the entire harbor. I think you should notice it from the skies. I'm heading out. Be careful, and I will meet up with you with my superior." Perrit said.

"…You mean Lady Karen? She's coming to Slateport?" I asked.

This is worrisome.

"Yes, who else do I mean?! Now get geared up! Over and out!" Perrit shut off the conversation and I closed my laptop.

Lady Karen. Superior to Professor Perrit… why do I keep getting the visualization that she's just a rich, ugly old lady? Eh, sorry. It's just that no one has actually ever seen what she looks like. She's pretty much the main leader and founder of Team Savior. You'd think I would've seen her from time to time… in a way, yes, I am curious about what she looks like. But on the other hand, being the only Captor and arriving to see me in action…

That's nerve wreaking.

Lucas looked outside and motioned for me to look. From below, we could see smoke rising from the city, and small explosions going off in a specified path. No doubt, it was EX376's rampaging bombardment of the city. I quickly got out of my seat and changed quickly into my Mech-Suit, with Lucas continuing to look out into the window as we land.

Quickly turning around, I noticed EX448 standing before me. She wore a sad expression, and stared at me.

"Please Master, let me help you… I promise I will make you happy and eliminate the target this time-"

"Look, I don't want another screw-up with the public with. If you wouldn't listen to me, and Lucas had to stop you by almost giving up his arm… then the obvious answer is for you to stay out of this. Secondly, we're trying to help these Pokémon. They're like you, and must be saved." I finished, walking down the aisle with EX448 following.

"…Why do you want us to go back to the way we are? We'll be weak. We'll be useless to you. With no power to provide to you… won't you abandon me? If I was weak?" Amaya asked.

"Oh jeez, don't get me started with the whole 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility' thing. I hate talking like that. But what I will tell you that having friends around is always more powerful than anything else." I answered. "God, if Lucas heard me say something like that… ugh."

"I don't understand." EX448 said. I motioned for Lucas to follow, and he quickly grabbed a bag of Gummy Worms and exited off the plane, which has now landed.

"Of course you don't." I merely replied. "Now, stay here. I'll be tolerant and not just leave you inside the Pokéball. But don't try to follow. I'll know exactly where you are." I then looked toward Lucas, who gave an abrupt nod. I then took out a bag and tossed it to her. "There. Sweets always calm me down. Perhaps it might be the same for you."

I placed my helmet on and Lucas and I were off into Slateport, following a path of destruction that would lead us to EX

*~*~*

"Alrighty, so where to?" I asked, even though the path of explosions was really obvious. Lucas slapped his forehead and sighed, munching on another Gummy Worm.

"Hey, don't finish them all now." I said, continuing to run through. I looked around, and it appears that the entire town has been evacuated. All the more easier to hunt down this guy.

"Any details on this guy, Hunter?" Lucas asked. I quickly nodded, jumping over rubble and running through flames.

"An assassin. No big deal, I say." I said, opening my visor and eating another Gummy Worm.

"What kind of assassin?" Lucas asked.

"The kind that kills? Jeez, what's with you? You're asking as many questions as E44- I mean, Amaya." I asked.

Actually, it is something I should be concerned about. Doubt has never influenced Lucas before.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with." Lucas sighed.

"…Alright-"

"Stop. It's close-by…" Lucas grabbed my hand and allowed me to stop with him. He closed his eyes, sensing for EX376's Aura. I pulled my hand away from Lucas to draw out my sword, pulling down my visor and using radar.

"Oh yeah, they're around alright. The explosions stopped…" I whispered. Flames surrounded the both of us, and the crunching of rubble beneath our feet made the both of us flinch.

How hard could it be to find a stupid Metagross?!

A sudden explosion was heard behind us, and the loud, metallic roar of EX376 shook the mechanics in my suit. The Metagross leered at Lucas, while it's trainer riding above it had his eyes on me.

"About time. I was getting impatient. My name is Xerxes, and I will enjoy cutting both you and your Lucario apart… limb by limb." Xerxes laughed, the flames dancing within his cold, dark stare.

"Flashy." I complimented, raising my visor and eating another Gummy Worm. "Now, is your little entrance just about done yet? Because I'm on a tight schedule here."

"Y-you dare-?! You dare mock me?!"

"You catch on quick." I said, continuing to eat the Gummy Worms, obviously not afraid of whatever he has to say.

"Stop eating in my presence!"

"Why? I'm hungry."

"You'll regret it!"

"Hmm. No, sorry, I'm enjoying these at the moment."

"Grah!" Xerxes shouted, jumping off EX376 and pulling out a sword.

"Hunter, I think the plan is obvious, correct? You go after him, and I'll deal with the Shadow Pokémon." Lucas asked.

"Sounds about right." I said, handing him a Gummy Worm.

"I told you to stop eating." Xerxes said, standing in front of me with his sword raised.

How did he-?!

His slicing blade made contact.

**Lucas**

"Hunter!" I shouted, moving out of the way of Xerxes' quick attack.

"I'm… fine?!" Hunter replied back, his voice breaking off. I looked down and noticed that all the Gummy Worms were on the ground, with Hunter merely holding onto a portion of the bag.

Oh no.

For what felt like an eternity, Hunter merely stared at the mess of Gummy Worms, with one hand balled up into a fist and the other clenching the sword tightly.

"You. Did. Not! Just! Do that!" Hunter shouted, taking his sword and swiping at Xerxes. He blocked the attack with his own sword, and backed away quickly laughing.

"Let's get this started! Lucas! Waste that damn Shadow Pokémon!" Hunter screamed.

"R-right." I answered back.

Only once, did such an event like this happen. While back at the Academy, Hunter and I were practicing Snagging and we took a quick break, eating Gummy Worms. Some bully came along and practically ripped the bag away from him… the next thing I knew, the bully was on the ground, with Hunter eating Gummy Worms while sitting top of his fat belly.

It all happened so quick. And he was only seven years of age! Now here he is. More than twice his age and determined to take this guy out.

Apparently, the Metagross was already planning to attack me anyways. It stomped to my direction quickly, roaring in pure rage. I materialized a Bone Rush attack, and aimed at one of it's four legs.

"Take this!" I shouted. But just before my attack could land, the Metagross compacted all four of it's legs and actually hovered above me! It soared high above me, utilizing the move ElectroLevitate to avoid my Bone Rush attack.

Damn, this just got a bit harder.

EX376's Aura then started to grow a lot more stronger, to levels that made me shiver with slight fear. One of it's arms suddenly popped out of it's compacted position and dark, silvery matter began to form in it's claws, forming a circular ball of dark shapes and stars.

Meteor Mash.

Unfortunately, it's far too slow to be able to hit me. I jumped away, but noticed that it started glowing blue. With a sudden flash, it appeared right above me, and slammed me back down into the ground.

"_(You're too weak. I imagined the top Captor and his Lucario would be stronger than the others we killed.)" _The Metagross bellowed.

"Well now, you're talkative." I sneered, straining to get up only to be pushed back into the ground by one of it's massive steel-bodied arms. The concrete began to crack at it's intense weight, but I kept his claw from crushing me by using both my paws to fight back.

"(Weak. Why don't you do the world a favor and just disappear? The world is only for the strongest. The strong feed on the weak. You are weak.)" EX376 grumbled, putting more pressure on his claw.

"Yeah well, there must be an equilibrium between the two. If you don't fight to protect the weak, what are you fighting for?!" I strained.

"_(Enough of your nonsense. You shall die right here.)" _The Metagross bellowed.

"You sure about that?" I asked, my palms lighting up with a light blue Aura. EX376 noticed this, and tried to lift his arm away from me. I gripped one of it's claws, holding him down while using one paw to send a Force Palm on his underside.

EX376 flew up into the air, but hovered and shook off the attack. Blood was running down my paw. It roared and head butted me into a nearby wall. When I tried to wake up, I heard a shouting noise and then something slammed into me.

"Ow! You and your stupid chest spike! Watch the machinery, Lucas!" Hunter shouted, lifting himself off of me. He looked really beat up, slash marks against the metal parts of his Mech-Suit, and part of his visor shattered, revealing one of his dark red irises peering into my own.

"I don't think you're having much luck against Xerxes?" I asked, being lifted up.

"He's a pain in the butt. You're not doing much better." Hunter joked.

"…Hunter, is it just me, or is this Shadow Pokémona lot stronger than the Dragonite and Tyranitar?" I asked.

"Let's not forget about that 'fail-safe system' that Ardos put into these guys."

"Enough of your blabbering. Prepare to die." Xerxes said, pointing his sword at our direction while riding on top of EX376. It was preparing another Meteor Mash, ready to crush us into pancakes.

"Not yet." Hunter breathed, pulling out tiny smoke bombs and throwing it downward. A blue colored smoke enveloped around us, confusing Xerxes.

"What?! Where the hell are you?!" Xerxes shouted, looking left and right. Hunter jumped up and tackled him off of EX376, now enabling me to attack. I formed a large Aura Sphere and launched it at the Metagross, disorienting it as it roared in pain.

"How did you sneak up on me?! Grah-" Xerxes grunted, swiftly knocked out by Hunter.

"We… didn't move at all." Hunter laughed. "Now that he's out of the way, let's catch this guy and get some more Gummy Worms."

"_(Grah! You'll pay for that!)" _EX376 shouted. It quickly stomped toward me in a blind rage, destroying obscuring rubble. I awaited a command, and quickly responded to a quick nod by Hunter.

Once the Pokémon got close enough, I quickly whipped out a Bone Rush attack and hit him upwards, once again sending him flying into the air. It utilized Magnet Rise one more time, noticing that I was using a Ground-type move. I took a deep breath and stretched both arms outwards to my sides, conjuring two Aura Sphere attacks.

I then proceeded to combine the two Aura Sphere attacks, making a large spiraling circle of dark blue aura, ready to attack. The Metagross, instead of charging at me, waited to see what I was up to. I took another deep breath and shouted as I hurled the attack toward it.

Trying to dodge the attack, he didn't expect the large Aura Sphere to split into two, attacking from whatever side he's going to go. A large explosion filled the air above us, as the Aura Spheres collided with their target. A thin line of smoke flew downward, and crashed into the ground.

"Now Hunter!" I shouted, motioning him toward the straining Metagross.

"Way ahead of you." Hunter said, making an Ultra Ball appear from the Snag Machine. He threw it and the hand-looking light encased EX376, and a satisfactory click of the Ultra Ball signified it's capture.

**Hunter**

"About time! Jeez, I was afraid that I was going to starve during that fight…" I whined, looking at my messed up Mech-Suit.

Perrit is going to chew me up for this.

"Are you hurt?" A feminine voice from behind asked.

"Who the hell-" I turned around and noticed a young, black haired girl, around my age, standing before me, "Heh-heh-hello!"

She was pretty. No, pretty is an understatement. She's beautiful. Apparently, I was too busy noticing her face instead of noticing that she wore a Mech-Suit just like mine.

"Well, no. I feel better already." I smirked, removing the helmet. She gave me a quizzical look and laughed.

"I wasn't asking you, Captor Hunter. I was asking your Lucario, Lucas."

…Cold.

"Oh, I'm fine." Lucas said, waving his paw. "May I ask who you are? You seem to be part of Team Savior."

"The commanding officer, Lady Karen." Perrit said, suddenly walking up to us from behind.

"What?! Really?!" I said.

That was a surprise. I always envisioned her to be a rich, old lady. No, she's this young and beautiful girl…

"Respect your superiors, Hunter!" Perrit squawked. I sighed, nodding.

"Now, I thank you for the capture of EX376. I wanted to see our finest Captor in action. However…" Karen then walked toward me, placing a hand on my chest and inspected the Mech-Suit. I couldn't help but feel a little warm when she was this close. "Please be careful with this suit. Research would fix this up for you, along with Slateport… but don't be so reckless. This suit costs a lot of money."

Jeez, she cares more about Lucas and the Suit!

"Y-yes Karen-"

"Don't call her by her name!" Perrit snapped.

"No, that's alright. I'm sick of people referring me as Lady and Commander." Karen then walked away, and suddenly stopped to say something, "Besides… he's kind of cute."

Score.

"Now… a 'gummy for the dummy'… if you will…" She suddenly tossed a bag of Gummy Worms to me, and continued to walk off with Perrit.

"Your vacation starts in Lilycove. Your suit would take at least a day or two till it gets fixed. Oh, and don't forget about EX448... She's waiting in the jet. Champion Wallace sent word that he's thankful for your help. And my funds will help rebuild Slateport. So, rest up, and prepare for your next assignment for EX445." And with that said, Karen walked away into the distance.

"I think I'm in love." I sighed.

"With her?!" Lucas asked, bewildered.

"What? No! I was talking about the Gummy Worms!"

"…Ugh, Hunter…" Lucas sighed.

Though, she is cute. I don't know. Maybe, just maybe.


	7. Sinister Smiles

**"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.**

**"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.**

**_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.**

**Author's Notes ~ Whoops, when I said dry period… I didn't expect it to be this long in all honesty. Darn you schoolwork. Please don't strangle me for this, as because I've been super busy lately…**

**Now, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter VII ~ Sinister Smiles**

**EX448 (Amaya)**

"_Master Ardos… what good would it do if I'm captured? I won't be your Tool anymore… I will have to obey… that human… I won't be of any use to you…" I said. Ardos merely smirked, circling around me while deep in thought._

"_Don't worry. The only thing I want you to worry about is that you should let yourself be caught. All is falling into place…" Ardos said, now looking through a container filled with a purple liquid._

"_You still haven't explained to me how I would be of any use to you, Master." I realized that I sounded a bit impatient, and kneeled down. "Forgive me, Master."_

"_You'll be of use still. When Hunter captures the last Shadow Pokémon… that is when you shall return to me. After that… we shall get rid of the two pests and their Snag Machine… and move on to the second phase… more than likely, however… I might not be in this world for much longer. But…" Ardos then turned to me and kneeled down so that his eyes met with mine. He wore a demented smile._

"_With your help, a legacy of shadows and bloodshed shall rise! I'm not worried about death. The only thing I regret is to not be able to see my legacy be carried on." Ardos then got up and continued to stare at the strange, stirring purple liquid._

_I wore the same demented smile that Master had._

"Ah, so now you're daydreaming. You've been a good girl, right?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes and noticed that I have fallen asleep on a comfortable seat in this jet. Hunter stood next to me, wearing standard clothing instead of his Mech-Suit. "To think, I thought you might've killed the pilot."

"The thought crossed my mind." I murmured.

"You have an interesting girlfriend, Lucas." Hunter laughed, sitting in the seat next to me.

"Hey now, you can't make fun of me… when we have discovered your new crush!" Lucas sneered.

"You mean the bag of Gummy Worms that Lady Karen gave me?" Hunter asked, pulling out a worm and letting it hang out of his mouth while wearing a silly expression.

"No… Lady Karen herself!" Lucas shouted.

"Oh, her. Yeah, she's cute. But, I don't think she's my type. And I'm sure as hell I'm not her type." Hunter replied.

"But she thought you were 'cute'…" Lucas sighed.

"I'm pretty sure she was talking about you, Lucas. Let me prove it to you…" Hunter then walked toward a part of the jet where a screen was displayed. He then pulled out a keyboard from underneath it and called upon Karen onto the screen.

"What is it?! Here I am trying to fix your Mech-Suit and you're calling to slow me down-""Do you think I'm cute, Lady Karen?" Hunter interrupted.

"Where did you get that idea?" She asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"…While you were there in Slateport-"

"Oh, I meant your Lucario, Lucas. And I see him right now! Hello Lucas!"

"Er… hello?" Lucas answered, waving a paw at her.

"You're lucky to have such a cute Pokémon." Karen complimented.

"Er…" Lucas merely continued.

"Shouldn't you be working on that Mech-Suit?" Hunter asked, with an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about?! You were the one who called me-" The screen suddenly turned off, and Hunter quickly sat back down to his regular seat, grumbling.

"Upset that she wasn't referring to you?" Lucas laughed.

"No, it's the fact that she called you cute. Who calls a Lucario cute?!" Hunter said, taking in a large amount of Gummy Worms into his mouth. "Look at you, you could rip someone's head off."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Lucas sighed, rolling his eyes. "So, what's the vacation plan?"

"Lilycove City. Always wanted to visit there. I don't know, if we're lucky enough, I might bring home some Pokéblock for Hikari. And, I assume you want to continue stuffing yourself with Gummy Worms, so I don't think you're interested in them." Hunter said, looking out the window.

"But where are they going to send the suit back?" Lucas asked.

"Veilstone City. Back home." Hunter answered, smiling. This seemed to excite even Lucas, who smiled back.

I got up and shifted towards one of Hunter's travel bags and began to dig through it.

"Hey now! Who said you could look through there?! If it's Gummy Worms you want, why don't you just ask?!" Hunter shouted, now getting up and pulling the travel bag away from me. I was able to retrieve one thing, a photo that showed about six beings. Four human and two Pokémon.

I guess Hunter never noticed that I had his family photo. The two older people, both having black hair and red irises like Hunter, must be his mother and father. Both of them were smiling as the father raised up a young child that looked like his younger sister. She playfully smiled and looked down at Hunter, who was laughing with his eyes closed and arms behind his head, while Lucas stood next to him, also laughing and smiling. A small Eevee (which I assume is Hikari) was perched on top of his head, gnawing at his ear.

But there was one other. Someone else stood by everyone, his arms crossed. The face of this mysterious person was cut out.

"Is this your family?" I asked. Hunter quickly turned around and snatched the photo.

"Jeez, can't keep your paws to yourself?! Stealing Gummy Worms is one thing, but personal property?!" Hunter shouted, stuffing the picture away. "But to answer that, yes, that's my family."

"Who's the one with the face cut out?" I asked again, waiting for an answer. Lucas gave a small gasp and looked at Hunter, whose expression was that of anger.

"Amaya, don't ask him that-" Lucas was suddenly interrupted by his raised hand, silencing him.

"My so-called 'brother'… someone who should be locked away in a jail cell right now." He answered.

"What did he do?" I pressed on, becoming rather curious about this mysterious brother.

"Please Amaya, don't-"

"No. I'll answer." Hunter interrupted, turning towards me while looking down with his hands balling up into trembling fists. I felt it. A powerful rage that seemed to excite my own heart.

"Abuse. Of one of his own Pokémon just to get them to fight harder. That is a crime. A crime… and a goddamn inhuman thing to do! He's on the run, the coward! The coward! Because of him, Hikari… she could've died!" Hunter realized that he was shouting, and took deep inhales and exhales, calming himself down.

"Hunter…" Lucas whispered to himself, looking very uneasily at Hunter and me.

Although, I remained quiet. Yes, my question was answered… but I didn't feel anything else.

"…Not even pity for me? Huh, it seems that Ardos has done a good job keeping that heart of yours sealed. I didn't want you to pity me anyway… here." Hunter then tossed me a bag of the sweet candy, "We've landed already." He then handed the photo to Lucas.

That mysterious brother… abused Pokémon… all these charges toward this guy reminds me so much of _him_.

While Lucas and Hunter departed off the plane, I made a sinister smile. Perhaps I might get lucky enough to see _him_ again.

**Hunter**

Lilycove Contest Hall. Nothing so special in here. I find those Pokémon Contests to be the most boring thing in all of the world. A few flips and tricks won't be able to make a difference when the time for battle calls.

No, I'm far more interested in this thing! A Berry Blender to make some Pokéblocks! For the last few hours, I've been trying out different combinations of all kinds of berries. Lucas was a good sport and thought he should try them out.

"Hmm… is it supposed to be purple and black like that? It doesn't look healthy…" I said, taking up a handful of purple-black Pokéblocks.

"I don't know, let me try!" Lucas said, stuffing a handful of them into his mouth. His eyes suddenly opened wide, took a few steps back and made a gagging motion. Suddenly, he collapsed on the floor, his eyes rolling back.

"Whoa." I said, bending down to feel his pulse. "He fainted." I then looked at what remained of the dark purple and black PokéBlock. "Amaya, I shall call this concoction… 'Hunter's HellBlock Surprise'. A nice ring to it if I do say so myself."

"Fitting." Amaya agreed, also bending down to look at Lucas.

"Thank you Lucas. You were a brave soul." I laughed, bowing down. I then pulled out a small, yellow, rhombus shaped object and stuffed it into Lucas' mouth. Lucas suddenly woke up and he lunged for me. But, being the Slowpoke he is, I simply sidestepped and awaited to what he was going to say.

"What the hell is wrong with you, making me eat that?!" Lucas shouted.

"You wanted to. Besides, who knows? Maybe we might get our next Shadow Pokémon just by using these." I joked. Pulling out a bag of Gummy Worms, a light seemed to illuminate my mind… and then I turned to the Berry Blender… then to Lucas who wore the same expression I did.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" I asked, walking up to the Berry Blender.

"Oh yeah." Lucas said, anxious to see the result of my experimentation.

"Uh, sir, it would only do that with berries…" A bystander said, using another Berry Blender close by.

"Never hurts to try." I simply replied. I then put the entire bagful of Worms into the blender, and awaited for my result. A lot of multi-colored PokéBlock emerged from the machine, in which was quickly scooped up by Lucas and I.

"On the count of three. One, two-" I counted, stuffing a handful of the blocks into my mouth in sync with Lucas. Suddenly, my eyes began to water, and a sudden happiness lifted my heart…

"Why are you both crying?!" Amaya asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Lucas and I give you… the world's first creation of 'Gummy Blocks'!" I shouted, raising up my new creation for the world to see. Everyone merely looked at me with a quizzical look while others snickered.

Amaya slapped her paw onto her face, and sighed.

*~*~*

For the remainder of our Lilycove vacation, we spent our time creating Gummy Blocks and watching a few contests (in which Amaya took an interest in). In the next hour, we rushed down to the Lilycove Airport and traveled (First Class! Thank you Lady Karen!) to our next destination, Veilstone City in Sinnoh. Back home. Of course, when we arrive there, it's probably going to be a little late into the night. Perhaps sis and Hikari might be preparing to go to sleep.

Lady Karen said she informed my family that I'll be arriving there tonight. Can't wait.

"…Hunter…?" Lucas yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window (he favors the window seat a lot when we're traveling). "Are we there yet? I want to see Hikari…" I smiled, patting his shoulder and showing him the time on my watch.

"We're nearly there. Come on, go back to sleep." I said. He nodded and quickly went back to sleep, taking a blanket and covering himself. I turned to my right and noticed that Amaya was sleeping with a blanket on too, yet… she was still shivering.

I don't know what kind of feeling came over me, but I took my hand and touched her forehead. Suddenly, two images flashed before me, and I quickly pulled my hand away from her.

This sometimes happens when Lucas is in the middle of a nightmare, I have brief flashes of whatever's troubling him. Now, I'm not an expert about Lucario, but I'm pretty sure that they emanate a stronger force of Aura when it comes to being in fear or danger. Usually, Lucas immediately woke up after I see into his nightmares but Amaya… she's not even flinching.

What I saw… Ardos? And Amaya… both of them were making a sinister smile… Turning my eyes away from the seat in front of me, I went to look at Amaya.

She was wearing the same sinister smile as she slept.

…Creepy…

*~*~*

Veilstone City. Finally. Throughout the entire plane trip, I stayed up waiting for us to land. It was pretty late now, about one o' clock, perhaps. I woke up Lucas, and he quickly arose and got all of his belongings. Amaya, however, seemed to have woke up by herself.

…It's really hard not seeing those images while looking at her… so I kept my eyes off of her for most of the way to our house. From the car ride there, to the short walk through the night… she has been really quiet… but I have also noticed that she has been very observant. Taking a shortcut through a park, I also noticed that Amaya paid close attention to her surroundings, as if she's been there before…

…Reports of a Lucario running away… ran into the park… my brother was discovered for abusing his Pokémon… all those events… at the same night.

It was never clear, but my brother… has always been interested in Lucas and wanted a Lucario to himself, seeing that Lucas was really powerful during our training in the Academy…

What is all this?! Why are such events piecing themselves together-?!

"Hunter! What's wrong?" Lucas suddenly asked, making me jump out of my little day-dreaming. Amaya looked at me, as though she knew exactly what I was thinking about, and mocking me with a grin.

No, that can't be.

"Nothing. Since when are you so concerned about me, Lucas?" I said, trying to keep a joke to change the subject. Let's see if Lucas is baited.

"What?! You're the one who suddenly stopped! I thought you wanted to head back home soon! Why are _you_ slowing us down?!" Lucas shouted.

Hook, line, and sinker.

After a few more minutes, we finally arrived to our residence. Two-storied, blue bricked house with a garden that was always kept clean and healthy due to the fact that my father married a green thumb of a mother.

Four years. That's how long I was away, two years training in the Academy… and two years hunting Shadow Pokémon. And now I'm finally back home… to see my family again.

"What's wrong? Cold-feet? Come inside!" A voice suddenly said, interrupting my train of thought. I looked up the steps and noticed that Lady Karen was standing on the porch, wearing formal clothing and looking down at all of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, with a rude tone.

"Well that's not a nice thing to ask. I wanted to drop off the Mech-Suit personally- oh, and don't break it again, it was terribly pricey trying to fix it up… anyways, I thought I should see your family. Your father, a leading scientist in Team Savior's mechanical department and creator of your Snag Machine… and your mother, an expert to the field of Pokémon when it comes to opening their hearts. Who wouldn't want to see people like that?! After all that they've contributed, I at least wanted to see them in person. They told me… 'things' about you." Karen smirked, walking down the stairs.

"What kind of things…?" I asked.

"Small things. Things that won't affect your capture of EX445 in two days, correct?" Karen asked.

"…Yes ma'am." I replied, bowing down a little.

"Oh, and here's your cute little Lucario! How are you? I hope he's treating you well. I have a Riolu at home that I hope will look just like you!" Karen smiled, patting Lucas' head and making him uncomfortable.

"I thought you were leaving." I said.

"Hold on, let me call for Silica. Silica! Let's head on out." Karen shouted. The door suddenly swung open and an Espeon walked through, closing it with telekinesis.

"Coming Lady Karen. I was just saying my goodbyes to everyone." Silica said, now standing alongside with her. "Shall we?"

"Yes, HQ would want me back soon. Let's go. It was nice meeting your family, Hunter. As soon as we get word of EX445's location-"

"You don't know where it is?" I asked, a little worried.

"…Unfortunately no, nor it's trainer. We do know that it's a male, and he's constantly on the run. We'll find him, and we'll give you word on it. For now, good night." Karen said, winking and walking away with her Espeon following closely.

"It's good to see you again, Lucas. I do hope we meet again." Silica said, waving her tail while following Karen.

Ha, I remember now. Lucas _did_ have a crush on Silica while we were at the Academy. Though, the fact that your commanding officer is a strict Espeon that will work you down till the very fur on one's skin would hurt… isn't really a romantic setting for anyone.

"Hunter? Is that you?" Mom asked, poking her head out of the door and looking at me. She suddenly ran up to me and gave me a big, suffocating hug. "It's been too long! You haven't called or anything! We were so worried about you! Are you alright?"

"Not…. currently… no…" I wheezed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mom apologized, releasing me from her hug.

"No problem… where's Lydia and Hikari?" I asked.

"They're sleeping. Don't worry, you'll see them in the morning."

"Ahem." Lucas coughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lucas! I almost forgot you were there!" Mom said, attempting to hug Lucas but he backed up and pointed at his chest spike. "Oh yes… I keep forgetting about that… thanks for the heads-up…"

"Well, I'm tired. I'll tell you and father about what's been going on these past four years when I wake up." I said, going inside.

"Sure. Your father isn't here right now though. He's back at HQ with Lady Karen." Mom replied.

Typical. My father has always been the kind of person who loves to work.

"Well, hoping that you guys didn't turn my room into something else, I think I'm going to crash there for tonight." I said, walking up the stairs with Lucas and Amaya.

Amaya. She's been way too quiet this entire time. I turned to her before we entered our room.

"Your mother had red irises. Reminds me of someone…" She said, "Now, aren't we going in?"

Too much of a coincidence.

"Sure. Though, we only have two beds-""That's alright. Lucas will let me share his bed." Amaya replied, making Lucas jump up and wear an embarrassed face.

"W-who decided on that?!" Lucas asked. Amaya already entered the room and laid down on his bed. I snickered and whispered to Lucas.

"Girl on your bed Lucas. You lucky son of a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Your mother doesn't like it when you curse." Lucas growled. I entered my room and looked around. Simple, large, blue room with my drawings taped to the walls (in my free time, I like to draw Pokémon and different things) and bookshelves. And I also that my computer has been in the same spot. The corner right next to my bed. Ah, sweet, sweet memories.

When I crawled onto my bed, I noticed two things were on it. My neatly laid-out Mech-Suit… and a large book. I picked up the book and looked at the gold-lettered words, "The Land of Chizue". Lydia and Hikari's favorite story I read to them before they sleep. I smiled, and tossed the Mech-Suit on my computer chair and laid down on the bed, turning on a night light and opening the book to the last page I left off.

Amaya slept quietly, while Lucas shifted around uncomfortably trying not to touch Amaya, but still sleeping. I snickered to myself, and continued on with my reading.

_Humans aren't that much different from Pokémon. This simple answer forever go throughout history in the archives of Chizue many years from now. And telling the story about a group of curious Pokémon that ventured out into the world. About how they now live their lives among the humans, occasionally visiting with that, our tale has ended. The tale of "Chizue's Reconnaissance", and its remarkable changes to their homeland._

I quietly placed the book down, noticing that I have finally finished it. Great story, actually. Ah, but Lydia won't like the fact that I have finished the book before her. After all, she likes it when I read this story and I get just as surprised as her at parts of the story.

Ah well, I'm a good pretender. Sleep overcame all my other senses, and everything blacked out as I closed my eyes.


	8. Story Time

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

Author's Notes ~ Having a chapter out every week is slow, huh? Hopefully not as aggravating as waiting for the next part of an intense manga/anime… because my story isn't really that intense.

Ah, many ideas are rushing through my head throughout this entire week of school. So many ideas… I wonder if I could fit them all somehow? We'll see.

I hope the references aren't cheesy or lame. For they are actual masterpieces of literary art created by fine authors with skills that ever surpass my own.

It would do me a great favor if you took the time to read their stories instead of this one.

So, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter VIII ~ Story Time**

**Hunter**

"Do you plan to sleep for the rest of the day, big brother?" A small voice asked, and a sudden pain was felt on my finger. I immediately jumped and screamed in pain, flailing my hand wildly as a tiny Eevee clung on, biting playfully (yet, painfully).

"Hikari's Bite is getting stronger… anyways, what's up? Been a while you two. Where's my hug?" I asked, smiling as Lydia jumped into my arms and gave me a hug. Hikari quickly jumped off and sat on the bed, squealing happily. She finally released and quickly ran back to the book shelf. I stretched and let out a large yawn before turning to Lucas' bed to find-

"Help. Me." Lucas pleaded, standing perfectly still with Amaya wrapped around him like some kind of-

"Teddy… bear…" Amaya muttered.

I laughed. Loudly. I'm sorry, who the hell could keep a straight face after that?!

"Who's that, big brother? Does Lucas have a girlfriend now?!" Lydia asked, giggling as Hikari bounded onto Lucas' bed.

"What?! No, she's not my girlfriend…" Lucas mumbled.

"She's a girl, and she's a friend… right? Doesn't she qualify?" I asked, smirking.

"T-that doesn't-"

"God, she's still not awake. After all that noise we made…"

I got up and walked over to Amaya, who snored quietly and continued to cling onto Lucas. Her chest spike was merely millimeters from puncturing Lucas' right arm. No wonder why he was panicking.

"Hey, little angel, wake up. It's morning. Get up before you shish kabob Lucas." I said, gently shaking her. Her eyes immediately flung open and she quickly sat up.

"Phew…" Lucas sighed, sitting upright and lifting Hikari up to his head. Hikari squealed in happiness and jumped onto his head, gnawing playfully on his left ear. "Yeah, it has been a while Hikari. Good to see you again, sis."

Although both are completely different species, Hikari seems to treat Lucas like an older brother. It's been that way ever since the two met. Though I can't understand what she's saying, Lucas says that she constantly talks about "evolving like big brother". Along with being her "older brother", he seems to be the only one to not be affected by Hikari's ever strong Bite attack.

"Hello! My name is Lydia! And this is my friend, Hikari!" Lydia said, jumping on top of Lucas' bed and sat with her legs crisscrossed. Hikari jumped off Lucas' head and landed in Lydia's lap, squealing happily as Lydia finished her sentence.

Always so sociable, Lydia. Amaya curiously looked at her, tilting her head sideways.

"My name is Amaya. Your eyes… they're just like Hunter's…" Amaya whispered, continuing to look into Lydia's eyes."Of course! We're family! Lydia and Hunter Akakage, the closest of family members in the world!" Lydia said with a proud tone. I couldn't help but make a small grin.

Red Shadow. That's basically what our last name means. Throughout my family blood line, we always had two traits. Black hair, tanned skin, and the notable red irises. When I was young, my mother (who was of pure Akakage heritage, whilst my father had blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes) would tell me stories about how our ancestors have studied in the ways of "Aura".

In legends that I even read in school, the Akakage clan lived in the mountainous region of Mt. Coronet. There, the residents always trained with a partner. That partner was a Lucario. Together, they would both learn the ways of "Aura" and become powerful. Though, their power wasn't what lied in their own personal strength. No, the reason why this clan was so powerful was because of a strange bond they have with their Lucario partners. When that bond was mastered, the human partner's irises will turn ruby red, signifying that they have achieved that special bond.

Whether or not that the Akakage clan already had red irises as a trait, or acquired… was unknown. For centuries, the clan lived on Mt. Coronet… but then people began to create cities, and the Akakage clan broke apart for unknown reasons.

I don't know about the legend… perhaps it's just coincidence that I happen to have the Akakage last name… and the red irises… because I can't be part of that clan, right? I mean, I don't even know that much about my own partner, Lucas!

No. Mom says that the legend is true, for she used to have a Lucario as well. His name was Raiden. Unfortunately, I never knew him for long, because he died when I was at the age of five.

Ever since then, my mother's bright ruby red irises dulled to a dark, blood red eye color. She looks into my eyes and tells me that my eyes shine red as strongly as a Lucario.

Perhaps I could believe her legend. After all, she rarely lies about anything.

"Aw, Hikari likes you!" Lydia exclaimed, clapping her hands happily as Hikari sat in Amaya's lap, curling up and falling asleep.

This was very unlike Hikari. Usually, whether human or Pokémon, would act hostile and try to attack them on sight. This… always lead to awkward situations where Lydia had no choice but to put her into her Luxury Ball (Hikari doesn't like being confined in it, like Lucas). It was odd, to say the least, to see Hikari act so friendly to an outsider that she has only seen once.

"…Big… Sister…?" Amaya asked, responding to Hikari's squeals and purrs. Hikari continued to squeal and squeak in different tones, talking to Amaya.

"…What is she saying?" I asked, turning to Lucas.

"I know what she's saying!" Lydia shouted.

"Really? What is she saying then?" I continued.

"Squeak squeak squeal!" Lydia imitated.

…Wow… just wow… even though she's so innocent, she could also be very mischievous and sarcastic… almost like her big brother… me. Except for the innocent part.

"What she's really saying… is that she shall now call Amaya… 'Big Sister'…" Lucas answered.

"Wow, really?! She must really like you, Amaya!" Lydia smiled, now jumping across beds from my own to Lucas'.

"Why do you call her Big Sister, Hikari?" Lucas asked. Hikari turned to him and continued to converse with him through her unknown language.

"…I see… because she reminds you of me… what was that? B-because both of us are going to marry?! W-wait, Hikari-" Lucas stuttered, and Hikari jumped out of Amaya's arms and onto Lucas' head, gnawing at his left ear again. Lucas sighed, "It can't be helped."

"Yay, we have a new member of our family! Amaya! Welcome!" Lydia sang, and she jumped behind Amaya and hugged her from behind. Amaya wore a mystified look, and looked down into her lap.

"…Family? Why do you accept me so warmly into your family? I… have no similarities to you… and we barely met…" Amaya said.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you're part of the Akakage family now. And just like families do, we look out for each other." I said, tossing a Gummy Worm to her lap, in which she stared at and continued to be deep in thought.

"…Why? I'm not a normal Pokémon… I have… already caused you trouble…" Amaya murmured.

"No such thing as a perfect family…" My voice suddenly trembled a bit, "There… will be moments where we have conflicts… but we pull ourselves together and get through."

Damn you… Kenryk… I can't even keep a straight face when I talk about family… without thinking about you. You goddamn bastard.

"Oh yeah! Mom's got some food ready for us! I could smell it right now! Let's go!" Lydia shouted, running out of the room, with Hikari now on top of her head.

"Thank goodness, I thought she was going to have my ear as breakfast." Lucas joked, as he walked out of the door.

I was about to leave, when I turned to Amaya, who looked at me with a surprised look.

"What's wrong? Not hungry? Come on, you haven't tried Mom's breakfast quesadillas. Mom never forgets about anyone in our family. She has food for you. Let's go, before Lucas gets a hold of yours." I smiled, winking at Amaya. She nodded and walked toward the door. As she passed me, I noticed something…

What… is that? Is that… the faintest of grins… I see on Amaya?!

**Lucas**

Mmm… breakfast chicken quesadillas from Mrs. Akakage… It's good to be back home again. I missed having breakfast every morning with Hikari and the rest of the family. Eating take out and Gummy Worms all these years… wasn't very pleasant. Well, excluding the Gummy Worms…

"_(Big Brother! Did you get anything for me?)" _Hikari asked, munching on some Pokémon formula food on the table.

"Oh yeah, that's right! We got you and Lydia some stuff! But right now, let's finish eating. I'm sure Hunter will look at it for us." I said, stuffing another quesadilla into my mouth.

"So, how's our cute Lucario Lucas?" Mrs. Akakage asked, placing another plate of quesadillas in the center of the table. The only reason she would call me "cute" is to bring out Hunter, who always gets annoyed when someone calls me-

"Tch, stop calling him cute Mom! Can't you see that he's a killing machine? Just look at his ferocious-"

…Unfortunatly, Hunter caught me at a bad time. I was done with my plate, so I began to eat some Gummy Worms. One hung out of my mouth, and I was patting Hikari on her head.

"Yes, dear. A natural killer." Mrs. Akakage laughed.

"You really ruined the moment there, Lucas." Hunter grunted, and he sat down on his chair. Amaya looked for a place to sit, and I quickly got up and motioned her to go into my seat. Mrs. Akakage noticed this and smiled.

"You're such the gentlemen Lucas. Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

Why does everyone ask me that?!

"N-no Mrs. Akakage." I answered.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Roja Akakage. You must be Amaya. A Shadow Pokémon, right?" Mrs. Akakage suddenly said, turning to Amaya.

"…Amaya… and yes, I am a Shadow Pokémon." Amaya answered.

Though it may not look like it, Mrs. Akakage actually knows a lot about the dangerous missions we must perform. She is constantly concerned about Hunter and I when we leave for Shadow Pokémon captures. But, she understands perfectly about what must be done. Hunter was skilled in capturing Pokémon with ease, and I was a perfect combination with him. I remember Hunter's words to her when he decided to join the Savior Academy.

_As long as Lucas is with me, there's nothing to be afraid of! I won't accept the torment of other Pokémon, not when there are people like Kenryk mistreating Pokémon! I will save them! I will save them all from the shadows within their heart!_

For a young child, those were some pretty brave words for him. Mrs. Akakage finally understood and let him join the Savior Academy with me as his Captor Pokémon.

"Hmm. Well, no matter. I was just curious. I'm sure you must be starving! Here, have some!" Mrs. Akakage said, placing a plate in front of her gently and smiling. Amaya curiously sniffed her quesadilla and took a small bite. She savored the flavor, and replied with a small "Mmm!"

"Thank you Mrs. Akakage. These are delicious." Amaya bowed.

"So, big brother, what's the plan for today? You only have two days to be with us before you go to work again." Lydia asked, picking up her plate and washing it in the sink.

"I guess we could play outside for a bit. Maybe we could train with Hikari, because that Bite attack looks pretty cool now! I want to test it out!" Hunter said, raising a fist and smiling.

"_(Yay, we get to train again!)"_ Hikari squealed happily, finishing her bowl of PokéFood.

Though I usually go easier on her, Hikari gets stronger and more persistent with every fight. She's truly ready to evolve now. Whatever her path may be.

I wonder if Lydia used the Technical Machine that Hunter gave her a while back…

"_(Let's go! Wait till you see my new moves, Big Brother! I'll have you spinning in circles!)" _Hikari exclaimed, now running out of the house. Lydia quickly followed her, whilst Hunter and I excused ourselves out of the dining room. Hunter ran back into the dining room to grab one last quesadilla before leaving.

Amaya finished her plate and followed along, curious about the training no doubt.

*~*~*

Unfortunately, unless someone did a Rain Dance out of nowhere, it started to rain really heavily as we walked outside. All of us quickly ran back inside the house, disappointed that the weather has turned to the worse. Hikari looked especially disappointed, her ears dropped to her sides, and she whimpered.

"Don't worry Hikari, we still have tomorrow to train. Besides… Hunter… I think I have an idea for a day like this…" I winked. Hunter looked up and thought about it for a bit.

"I don't know. What can we do?" Hunter asked.

"Let's read them some stories!" I answered. This made Lydia and Hikari light up and dash upstairs into our room. I laughed and followed along, with Hunter and Amaya following.

When we got to our room, everyone went to their places. Lydia sat upright hugging a pillow, while Hikari rested on her head, looking down to Hunter as he also sat upright on their bed. Amaya and I rested on our bed, listening attentively to what he's about to read.

"Well now, what should we read today?" Hunter asked, walking over to the massive bookshelf and taking out a book. A large, hardcover book with gold letterings that spelled out _Forever More _gleamed in the rooms light, also revealing a gold-colored engraving of a fortune cookie underneath it's title. And at the bottom of the front cover, were gold-colored engravings that spelled out it's author, _KOOZ_.

"I loved that story, Big Brother. The author finally finished the story not too long ago, and Mom bought the book. Lucas already read it to us." Lydia answered, taking the book and skimming through it's pages.

"I guess I'll have to read the final part, huh?" Hunter said, excitedly looking at the book and placed it on his nightstand. "Can't wait. I'll read it before I head to sleep tonight."

"How about this one?" Amaya asked, suddenly appearing next to the bookstand and gently grabbed a collection of books out of the shelf. "It's called _Separated Kingdoms_. Author's name, _Nero_."

I smiled, seeing Amaya finally being a little active made me happy.

"Ah, the next part is already out! Mom got the next part to the story and it should be in the pile now! Let's read it!" Lydia exclaimed, walking over to Amaya and grabbing a book from the _Separated Kingdoms _section.

"Hold on, I have two other stories to read their new parts about. Here, let me find them…" I said, climbing off my bed and shuffling through the books.

I have probably read every book here. Like Hunter, I enjoy to read a whole lot. While we're away from the house, we usually are able to catch the next parts of the stories of our favorite author, for they release a new part of the story after a period of time.

"Here we are. Mrs. Akakage is amazing! She was able to get the new parts of these two too!" I said, happily taking the small books out of their respective sections.

I lifted up both books. One was titled, _A Super Smash Story_, who was authored by the same amazing author, _KOOZ_. The other was a small book, entitled _Zoul Of Krystal_, it's respective author's name is _Tik._

"Whoa, Mom really does care…" Hunter said, smiling as he took both books and placed them along with _Separated Kingdoms_.

"We have a lot of different parts to read." I said, looking excitedly at the different assortment of parts to their respective, amazing novels.

"We'll read them all, don't worry. The rain will last all day… all the time in the world to catch up to these new parts!" Hunter said, giving me a thumbs-up and a smile.

"…I love how all these stories relate to a Lucario." I said, laughing a little. "Hunter, you said that you've read all of these stories, yet you couldn't find out that a Lucario could swim? _Forever More _pretty much proves that."

"Well, I'm sure there are a lot more stuff that would get my interest besides the fact that Lucario could swim." Hunter defended. "Besides, not all the books are about Lucario. Don't forget about _Zoul of Krystal_."

"Of course I wouldn't forget about that-"

"_(Come on, let's get on with reading all of them then! I want to hear what happens next!)" _Hikari moaned, jumping back on top of Lydia's head. I turned to Hunter and told him that Hikari grew impatient and wants to start reading.

"Sure thing. Let's get started." Hunter said, opening the cover of a book and finally reading.

For the rest of the day, we have read all the novels till bedtime, in which we all were satisfied by the events going on within each of the stories. We had fun, listening to all the different and sudden eventful things happening within each story. I'm glad that I have been taught literacy by Hunter and the Academy. I would never have run into such great stories.

Even Amaya enjoyed herself, who constantly looked at the reading Hunter, anxiously listening.

Hunter eventually finished, and he led Lydia and Hikari out of his room and tucked them into their beds. It was still raining harshly outside, so Hunter left the door open a crack so that light could enter their room.

Amaya laid down on my bed, in which I also laid down on, keeping my distance away from her.

A simple touch from her makes me uncomfortable. I'm not sure why-

"Teddy… bear…" Amaya murmured, and I noticed that she has her arms wrapped around me, her chest spike carefully placed to not puncture me. At first, I was nervous… but then she said something that made me smile.

"Family." Amaya whispered, still sleeping.

I wrapped my arm around her and dozed off to sleep, remembering a small light from Hunter's side of the room.

Most likely finishing his reading.


	9. A Torn Brotherhood

"**(**_**This)**_**" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.**

"**This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.**

_**(This)**_** (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.**

**Author's Notes ~ Otherworld from FFX. Playing it really loudly for some odd reason. Probably because this song goes well with a character that shall be revealed later in this chapter. Lyrics fit perfectly.**

**Other than that music recommendation, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter IX - A Torn Brotherhood**

**Hunter**

("_Darn it, Hunter, Lucas is so strong! I can't beat you guys!" Kenryk whined, looking disdainfully at his beat-up Luxray. Lucas dropped his defensive guard, and gave a low bow._

"_That was a good battle, Kenryk. May we battle again someday." Lucas complimented, now walking back to my side and staring at Kenryk quietly._

"_Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Come on, let's take Lionel to the Pokémon Center." I said. Kenryk sighed, and returned Lionel back into his Pokéball._

_Once we arrived there, the kind nurse in the front took in Lionel and asked us to wait about ten minutes for him to be fully recovered. Lucas and I sat down in the nearby comfy chairs that the Center provided, along with Kenryk who wore a sour look on his face._

"_What's wrong Kenryk?" I asked._

"_Lionel is so weak! How come I could never beat you or Lucas! I'm older, I should be stronger than my own little brother!" Kenryk shouted. Lucas put down his empty bag of Gummy Worms and leered at Kenryk._

"_Don't say such things about Lionel. He's really trying his hardest for you. This was probably his closest match yet, so he's really improving. You should at least be thankful for that-"_

"_Enough, Lucas. Let me talk to him." I said, handing him another bag of Gummy Worms in which he smiled and quickly opened._

"_Look, trust me Kenryk… you and Lionel will continue to keep getting stronger the more enemies you fight. It wasn't easy with Lucas, I'll tell you that. So keep trying. I'd like to battle you and Lionel again real soon." I said, ruffling my unkempt black hair._

"_You see, that's the other problem. You're leaving for the Academy tomorrow. There's no telling how long we won't see each other again…" Kenryk said, his blue eyes looking down into the reflective tiles of the Center. He ran his hand through his blonde hair in frustration._

"_Enough time for you to train, right?" I smiled, offering him a Gummy Worm. He shook his head and continued to look down, sighing occasionally._

"_Why are you stronger? It's because of the fact you're the second child right? The second child in the Akakage clan always achieves that 'bond' and strength… " Kenryk said._

"_Hah! You believe in that stuff Mom says?! To think, big bro, you're one of the most logical people on the planet. You won't believe in superstitions like that, would you?" I asked, patting his back playfully._

"_Yeah, you're right. But… there is something different that you do… you must admit that." Kenryk said, now looking toward me. "Tell me, why are you and Lucas such a perfect combination?"_

_I hesitated, pondering on how to answer his question._

"_I'm not sure. Lucas and I have been friends for a while now, and with a lot of training… we've been… I don't know how to say this… 'in-sync' with each other. …But one things for sure, shouting at your own Pokémon won't help them get stronger-"_

"_What did I tell you about questioning my methods? You have your methods, and I have my methods." Kenryk hissed._

"_No, Kenryk! I won't stand by and let you be mean to your Pokémon! Lionel… Lionel doesn't like it when you scream at him! I know, because Lucas has translated what he said! Bro, it's sad when your own Pokémon is afraid to say their opinion to you! He's also told me what else you do to him! You kick him, every time he fails an attack or loses a battle!" I shouted, rising to my feet and looking down at him. He quickly stood up and towered over me, leering his fierce, red eyes into my own._

"_You little shrimp, what did I tell you about questioning my methods-?!"_

"_That's not a goddamn method! That shouldn't even be an option! Hell, what kind of a Pokémon Trainer are you, abusing your Pokémon like that?! You wonder why you keep losing, right bro?! Well there's your answer! I kept quiet. I kept quiet all these years because I was worried about you! The laws here in Veilstone are really strict on this sort of thing! I also kept telling myself, 'He'll change, Hunter. He'll change because he's not stupid enough to believe that hurting Lionel would help!' Why Kenryk, why?! Why haven't you realized that your so-called 'methods' are what's keeping your own Pokémon from trusting you! Trust! In each other as equals and friends! That's what makes me strong! That's what makes Lucas strong-!"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Kenryk shouted, "Being 'nice' won't teach them discipline!"_

"_Being abusive will only teach them to follow all your orders in fear!" I shouted back._

"_Um… excuse me sir, but you're making a scene here. Here's your Luxray-"_

"_Don't bring that goddamn pathetic Pokémon in my sight." Kenryk hissed, slapping the Pokéball away from the nurses hand. The Pokéball that contained Lionel rolled away, and I quickly ran for it, clutching the red and white ball close to my chest._

"_Lionel…" I whispered, feeling it shake with uneasiness._

"_Let me teach you a lesson, shrimp." Kenryk said, now appearing behind me and raising a fist. I quickly turned around to try and block his punch, but he was coming in fast. I held Lionel tightly, closed my eyes and waited for the blow to the face._

_It made contact, but not on me. The sound of the punch echoed, and I opened my eyes quickly to see that Lucas stood in front of me, his head looking to the side due to the impact. He turned his head back to Kenryk and leered at him, wiping a drop of blood from his lips._

"_Don't hurt him… Don't hurt Hunter… you coward! So blinded by winning and power, that you forgot who your friends and family are! You… will forever be an enemy of mine for attempting to attack Hunter." Lucas said. Police sirens were heard, and Kenryk quickly ran toward the door._

"_We'll see each other again! I'll come back with the strongest Pokémon and rematch you! Then we'll see whose 'method' is the better one!" Kenryk shouted, now exiting the door. Everyone who was inside the Center now disappeared, seeing that the fight is now over._

_From this night on, I knew exactly what was going to happen. He's a criminal now. He's now constantly on the run._

_But he's still my brother. My fallen brother…_

"_Lionel…" Lucas whispered, now grabbing the Pokéball away from me and staring at it, "His Aura… Hunter… he's scared."_

_So am I Lucas. So am I.)_

"Wake up Hunter, it's already three in the afternoon! Just how long were you staying up?!" Lucas asked, shaking my side. I let out a huge yawn and looked at the window, seeming to be a sunny afternoon.

"Who's dying? This is my last free day you know…" I said, now sitting up and rubbing my eyes. It's true, Lady Karen said I'll have to go back to capturing the last Shadow Pokémon.

"Funny. But Lady Karen is here already. She says that they still haven't found the last Shadow Pokémon yet. She's going to extend our vacation till further notice." Lucas explained, tossing me some clothes from the open closet.

Awesome.

"…But wait, what's Karen doing here-?"

"_Lady _Karen. She says that she's going to stay with our family. She's also taking a miniature break. Apparently, a break from Professor Perrit's nagging would help her become more… productive."

Okay, she's on vacation too. But why does she have to ruin mine?!

"Right… where is she right now?" I asked, getting out of bed and changing my clothes, with Lucas looking out the window to avoid looking at me.

"Well… she was training with Hikari… because you were too lazy to wake up… and now, I don't know-"

"Hunter! Get up, I'm not going to wait till- Grah!" Karen suddenly shouted, closing the door to my room suddenly. "Why aren't you dressed yet?!"

"Why don't you knock?!" I shouted back. Why was she overreacting? I was just putting on my shirt… jeez, some girls could be so squeamish.

"Forget about it. Come on, Lydia and Hikari are growing impatient." Karen said, waiting outside the door.

This sucks. My CO, inside my house and spending her entire vacation with my family. If she thinks she could still order me around, she's-

"Hurry up! Or do you want your Captor License to suddenly disappear?!"

"Yes ma'am." I replied, now quickly running out of the room with Lucas.

Oh, this is going to be one hell of a vacation.

**EX448 (Amaya)**

Family. That one word has been echoing through my mind as I slept last night with Lucas. I didn't have a nightmare. I didn't dream of my Master. I only dreamt…

Of them. Of all the kind faces that shared red irises.

Why? Why am I feeling these unexplainable emotions?

This all started… when I first met Lucas. Something deep within my corrupted heart weakened and blossomed a completely new feeling that I didn't understand. He was my target… but why didn't I kill him? In fact, I helped him. I disobeyed all other my other natural feelings… hate, anger, insanity, and my blood lust.

For this sole Lucario. One who is my enemy.

Why does he treat me so? He's always been so nice to me, even though I have attacked him with an intention to kill… shouldn't I be considered his enemy for doing something like that? Why does he act so strangely when I'm close to him? Why does he wrap his arm around me as I sleep? Why does he consider me family?

Why? The question echoed through my head, and I looked down to look at my arm. The purple coloration of my arm started to change back to a blue color-

"Amaya, what's wrong? You've been staring at me for the past five minutes." Lucas said, smiling nervously. "Pay attention. Their training is about to start."

I quickly looked back at my arm, and the purple coloration was still there.

"_(Alright! Pay attention, big sis, as I beat up big bro! Don't worry, there'll still be enough of him for you when this is over!)" _Hikari teased, now bounding to the empty space in the backyard, waiting for Lucas. Hunter pulled out several chairs from the house, and requested that everyone to sit down. I sat between Lady Karen and Hunter, crossing my legs and paying attention to the field.

"Aren't you going to command Lucas, Hunter?" I asked. Hunter, now swallowing a Gummy Worm by mistake choked and gagged until he finally gave me an answer.

"N-no. Lucas and Hikari are just training, and aren't going to fight till someone is knocked out. Because well… if Lucas really wanted to fight truly, Hikari wouldn't stand a chance." Hunter explained.

Makes sense. Though as tenacious as Hikari may be, many things like her size and level of experience wouldn't allow her to defeat Lucas.

Another question came to mind. How is Lucas so powerful without feelings like rage and insanity?

"Where's Mom?" Hunter asked, looking at Lydia.

"She's at HQ." Lady Karen said, hugging her legs while she's sitting. "She didn't tell you because you were still sleeping… Well, the reason why she's back there is to help with the purification of the remaining Shadow Pokémon. Not that many are left now. This crisis is almost over."

"I was asking Lydia… but okay. Jeez, I could see why you're so laid back to take a vacation even now." Hunter said. "Another thing, why are you sitting that way? Why are you wearing normal clothing?" He then pointed out her simple white t-shirt, black shorts, and green sandals.

Clearly, she isn't living up to the elegant title of "Lady".

"It's nice to be out of the usual lifestyle I'm from. I feel much more relaxed here than bathing in the sun at Lilycove City in a cruise. Honestly. I feel like I could be… myself." Her amber colored eyes turned from the field to Lucas. She gave a small smile, making Hunter rather uncomfortable (I assumed so because he choked on another Gummy Worm)."Alright, alright. You don't have to go all deep on me, just simply answer. Now, are we going to watch this match or not, Lydia?" Hunter asked, now turning to Lydia.

"I thought you'd never ask, big brother! Alright you two, I'm ready!" Lydia shouted, now running to the field to take her position to command. "Let's go, Hikari!"

"_(Yeah, I'm not going to go easy on you Big Brother!)" _Hikari said, now hopping in place, wearing an intimidating expression.

"Your move, Hikari." Lucas said, now taking a defensive stance.

"You see, how this works is that all Lucas could do is dodge. Hikari's aim is to keep him down on the ground for five seconds and she wins. Though she hasn't won at all before, she's surely getting stronger." Hunter said.

"Quick Attack, let's go!" Lydia said, her voice suddenly changing from a small, cute voice to a determined, mature voice. I was surprised by this transformation, now watching Hikari quickly move to make impact on Lucas' stomach.

Lucas swiftly moved to the left, dodging the attack. I looked toward Lydia, expecting her to wear a face of frustration.

She smirked.

"Double Team!" Lydia commanded. Hikari landed on the ground, and turned to face Lucas with a confident smile. Hikari suddenly used Double Team, making it seem that there are multiple clones of herself surrounding Lucas. This wasn't the truth, because Hikari was simply moving at a blinding speed circling Lucas.

This shouldn't be a problem for Lucas. We Lucario could merely tap into our Wave-Guiding abilities to find out the exact location as to where the "real" enemy is. Lucas began to close his eyes-

"_(Oh no you don't!)" _Hikari shouted, now suddenly striking Lucas with a Quick Attack and disappearing back into the circle of Hikari clones. Lucas groaned, and was unable to use his Wave-Guidance. He tried again, but Hikari kept attacking his side whenever he tried. Though Lucas isn't in pain, he won't have enough concentration to tap into his powers. Hunter and Karen paid close attention the battle, making small comments to their selves about Hikari.

"Not bad Hikari! This is a new combination, huh? However, don't underestimate your brother!" Lucas said, now closing his eyes and dodging an incoming Quick Attack. "I can see you now."

I can only imagine, but to the normal eye, it would appear that Lucas is dodging impossibly fast to the barrage of Quick Attacks coming from Hikari's surrounding Double Team circle. But, through my abilities, it would show that Lucas is easily dodging the attacks by sidestepping, flipping backwards, ducking, and even jumping over Hikari.

Suddenly, a sinister presence caught my attention. I quickly tried to look for it's source, but noticed that Lucas felt it too. He stopped dodging.

Big mistake.

Lucas was being pummeled by Quick Attacks coming left and right, and in no time, Lucas fell to the ground. Hikari, who was breathing heavily, smiled and walked up to him, who tried to stand up. Hikari jumped on top of his head and playfully bit his left ear.

Five seconds. Looks like Hikari completed her training.

"Whoa, what happened Lucas? You just… stopped dodging!" Hunter said, now walking up to help Lucas up. Lucas groaned, and he stood up, patting Hikari on her head as she gnawed on his ear.

"Good job Hikari. You've finally beat me-"

"_(Big brother, I know how you dodge and train with me. You just… suddenly stopped. No, I don't count that as a victory. I'll get you next time, when something hasn't distracted you. That's what happened, right? I saw the look in your eyes. What's wrong, Big brother? Did something disturb you?)" _Hikari asked, now hanging upside in front of his eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! Of course you won! And nothing, nothings wrong…" Lucas said, rubbing his cheek.

I could tell. He was nervous. The strong presence of this strange aura still lingered. Perhaps he didn't know who it was… but I did.

Looks like somebody is coming back home. While everyone went back inside, I looked at the setting sun and made a sinister smile.

I'll get to see him again. Tonight.

**Lucas**

Jeez. Why does it always rain like this? I watched the harsh rain patter outside the window, with Hikari growling every time lightning flashed and whimpered when the thunder arrived.

"Mrs. Akakage might be a little late tonight. Perrit's holding her back a little while longer for purification. Also… this rain… the newscasters say that it's some kind of tropical storm." Lady Karen said, now sitting next to me to look out the window.

"Lady Karen. …You are aware that you're in Hunter's room, right?" I asked, knowing how angry Hunter would get seeing her in his room.

"Don't worry, he won't know that I even stepped foot-"

"Think again." I interrupted, pointing at Hunter, who stood at the door. Hunter, however, wasn't looking like he was going to get mad. In fact, he wore a very worried look.

"Lady Karen… could you please leave so that Lucas and I could talk?" Hunter asked.

"S-sure, I'll be downstairs with Lydia and Hikari." Lady Karen responded, now walking out of the room with Hikari following closely behind. Hunter closed the door behind him and stared at me.

"Something's wrong, isn't there? Amaya keeps looking out the window like she's expecting someone, and you seem really nervous. What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"I felt something. Something nasty… I don't know why Amaya's acting that way though… It's not a Shadow Pokémon… but damn, it's really messing with my head." I said, placing a paw on my forehead.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Lydia asked, standing behind him with Hikari placed on her head. Hunter sighed, and turned to her. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lydia. I want you and Hikari to stay in your room for the rest of the night. But please… promise me to never get out of that room for any reason." Hunter said.

"Hunter, you're scaring me. What's going on-"

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to stay there and go to sleep. Please promise me that."

"…Alright… I promise. I have never disobeyed you, Big Brother. You… always know what to do best." Lydia sighed. She quickly left, and Hunter turned to me. He smiled and tossed me a Gummy Worm.

"It's going to be one hell of a night. Let's get ready. Lady Karen's going to help too."

*~*~*

An hour of preparation took place. Lady Karen and Hunter started to change into their respective Mech-Suits in different rooms. In the living room, I continued to stare at the front door, waiting for whatever evil will come through it.

"Ugh… It's close. I could feel it…" I groaned, rubbing my head. I then turned to Amaya, who sat next to me quietly. Along with this sinister aura, I could feel that her aura is changing. "…Amaya…"

"Yes, Lucas?" Amaya asked. Her gaze met with mine, and she awaited for me to continue.

"Amaya, I know you feel it too." I said, waiting for a reaction. Amaya made the tiniest of smirks.

"Perceptive. Yes, I felt it too. That's why you lost, right? Because you felt that delicious aura…" Amaya said, making a small lick on her lips.

"…Delicious? Far from it." I said, slightly disgusted at what she said. "…You… seem anxious. Why?"

"No reason." Amaya snickered.

She's lying, obviously.

"Alright. We're ready. Ugh… I really hate how tight these suits are…" Lady Karen said, now coming down the stairs with Hunter.

"I don't know why you're complaining. You're the one who designed them." Hunter mocked. "Besides, being on the field, you get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop staring at me before I shoot you. It's going to hurt, I promise you that." Lady Karen said, pointing her handgun at his forehead.

Now, don't go into a panic, but Lady Karen uses only rubber bullets to shoot at people. Because being in Team Savior, you could also be considered as a bounty hunter. Now, even though Lady Karen funded the Academy for Captors, she also trained in it. Graduated with the title of Best Sharpshooter In Sinnoh.

"Why would I be staring at you?" Hunter asked, now positioning himself to look outside the window stealthily. Though Lady Karen didn't notice, Hunter was indeed looking at her.

"You're despicable." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Quiet down Daffy, I'm trying to see if anyone's out there. The rain is really heavy now…" Hunter said.

A sudden knock on the door was heard at the front door.

"Visitors? This late?" Lady Karen said, "I'll get the door, it might be Mrs. Akakage."

"He's here, he's here!" Amaya said excitedly, laughing uncontrollably.

He? Suddenly everything started to piece itself together. All those questions about him, her sinister smirk whenever we mention his name, her interest in Hunter's red irises, and that news report that keeps replaying in my mind.

"Lucario goes missing, body has yet to be found." …Along with reading the title of the article below it, "Wanted, Pokémon Abuser running from authority."

"No, Lady Karen, wait-" I shouted, but it was too late. She opened the door wide open, and she was kicked back by a tall figure who's eyes seem to glow red. His gaze turned to Hunter and he gave a small smirk, ruffling his blonde hair to dry it out of water.

"It's been a long time, shrimp. Glad to see me?" Kenryk asked.


	10. Corrupt

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

Author's Notes ~ Not enough time to work on my own story. Darn you life. You give with one hand and take with the other. This sucks.

Oh well, here's the next chapter of Into The Shadows!

**Chapter X – Corrupt**

**Hunter**

Come on now. Why act so surprised? I knew this day was going to come eventually. Kenryk isn't the type of person to just trash talk about getting revenge.

"What's wrong, shrimp? Aren't you going to welcome me back home? Sorry about the door though..." Kenryk joked.

"Stop calling me a shrimp." I hissed.

"Ah, so you're already losing your cool. Well then..." Kenryk suddenly appeared in front of me. "I'll respect the fact you won't welcome me home. Why don't we take this talk outside then?!" Kenryk grabbed my neck, spun me around and tossed me outside.

Damn. He's gotten a lot stronger than before.

The ground was wet, and the downpour of rain continued. Flashes of lightning and loud crashes of thunder raged in the skies. I opened my eyes and looked just in time to see Kenryk jump up into the air and rolled to the side. His blade struck into the ground, kicking up mud and water. Quickly getting up, I noticed that he was wearing a smile on his face.

"Why so serious? I'm just playing around. Why the hell would I kill you right now? I mean, come on. You already know what I want. A rematch- Hmm?!" Kenryk turned his head to the left to find Karen standing behind him, gun pointed at his head. "Go ahead, shoot. At worst, it would probably sting-" A shot from Karen's handgun interrupted him and he fell forward and collapsed into the soggy ground.

"Hmph. I would've shot you anyway- What?!" Karen jumped backwards, avoiding Kenryk's sudden slash. "But I got you-"

"Right on my noggin, yeah. That hurt." Kenryk said in a mocking manner.

"Hunter...! Somethings not right! Kenryk... Kenryk has something enveloping him! His Aura... he used it to slow the bullet down!" Lucas shouted, now appearing next to my side. "What's worse... his Aura... it's almost... if not, more sinister... than any Shadow Pokémon we faced!"

"Damn. Your dog has to blab out everything. That's right. I have... acquired some assets to go against you. It's going to be worth it-"

"Remember me?!" Amaya suddenly asked. Amaya ran out of the house door, bearing long claws as she rushed toward her target, Kenryk. He quickly responded by pulling out his katana and blocking her cross-slicing claws.

"Jeez, why does everyone like to interrupt me... Hmm? You look familiar." Kenryk replied, slicing horizontally. Amaya quickly jumped backwards and stood still, looking at the ground. "You're a Shadow Pokémon, yeah... but I know exactly who you are..." Kenryk slowly made an Amaya-like smile, "Amaya."

"Nice to know my original master remembers my name... Master Kenryk. Your..." Amaya rose her head, wearing a demented look as she licked her lips. "Powerful... delicious Aura... I'll consume it all until you're dead! Your power will live on within me!"

Consume? His Aura? Lucas did say that there was something odd with Kenryk... his Aura in specific...

_The First's Lucario Partner. The Destroyer and Corrupter. Utilization of her Aura is used in an unnatural way. Only two have ever existed, both being female. Their hearts were filled with negative emotions. In the past, these Lucario, even though in different time periods, wreaked havoc and caused casualties in the Akakage Clan's village due to this unnatural ability._

_Their ability to drain and corrupt the Aura of others._

Why is that stupid prophecy going through his head?! No! This is just a simple story that Mom used to make us go to bed. It can't be true.

Could it?!

If I recall correctly, draining the Aura of others is like ripping out someone's soul. They can't live without it...

"Jeez, what the hell happened to you? You were so pathetic and cowardly the last time I seen you." Kenryk mocked. "Well then, show me what ya got. I want to get warmed up before the battle with these guys later."

"With pleasure, Master!" Amaya screamed, now jumping toward him, retracting her claws and aiming for his neck.

"Too slow." Kenryk said, simply sidestepping her lunge. Amaya laughed, and her purple-colored tail wrapped around his neck. "What the hell?!"

"Grraah!" Amaya shouted, using her tail to flip him over herself. Kenryk landed on his back, writhing in pain as he tried to get up.

Amaya wasn't about to let him escape. She jumped on top of him, looking into his eyes with an evil stare and smiled.

"What are you doing?!" Kenryk shouted, as Amaya grabbed his neck and placed a paw on his chest.

"Give me your power... and die! A slow and painful death, my Master!" Amaya laughed, now radiating a purple-like aura around herself.

I didn't need Lucas to tell me what he sees. Both Amaya's and Kenryk's Aura seemed to become visible to everyone's eyes. Both had the same coloring, but Kenryk's seemed just as large and unnatural as Amaya's.

So, this is what's making Lucas nervous. To be honest... seeing now the sinister Aura that Lucas spoke of... I'm feeling very uneasy myself.

"Grah!" Kenryk screamed, as a thin line of concentrated purple Aura escaped from his chest. The thin line snaked around Amaya's arm and entered her slightly open mouth.

What the hell is this?! Draining the very life force of something...

It reminds me so much of a demon!

"Mmm... tastes better than I expected. Don't worry Master, your power will help me in my desire to become stronger..." She slowly inched to Kenryk's horror struck face, smiling sinisterly and whispered to his ear, "For my real Master."

"Why are you two just standing there?! She's killing him!" Karen screamed, now pulling out another handgun, aiming both for Amaya.

"The moment you fire that, Lady Karen..." Amaya hissed, now turning her gaze to Karen, "I'll deem you my enemy..."

"You must be restrained... my dear Amaya. You've gone too far." Karen said, now firing a shot at Amaya's paw that rested on Kenryk's chest. The force of the rubber bullet forced her hand off and the Aura visualization disappeared.

"You goddamn idiot! This is my kill-"

"Sorry Amaya." Karen said, now firing at a rapid pace. Many of her shots landed on Amaya's side, forcing her off of Kenryk. Karen momentarily stopped her rapid fire and waited to see if Amaya moved. Amaya quickly got up and charged at Karen, bearing out her claws.

"Don't interfere!"

"Don't be an idiot." Karen leered, now letting loose a rapid fire barrage hitting critical areas with pinpoint accuracy. Many of her bullets landed on Amaya's abdomen and chest. The force of the attack kept pushing her away as she swiped her claws helplessly. The firing stopped and Karen's handguns made nothing but clicking noises.

"Damn you..." Amaya whispered, as she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Forgot how much a Pokémon could take... I never liked firing at Pokémon..." Karen said, now reloading both her handguns in a quick fashion and aiming at Kenryk.

"Thanks, toots. Damn, that Amaya's gotten really strong, hasn't she? Yet..." Kenryk cracked his neck and stretched, "She's still pathetic, thinking she could kill me."

"I never wanted you to thank me for that." Karen leered, firing another bullet at Kenryk. The bullet hit his chest, making him move backward a bit.

"That stings. Especially since I didn't get all my Aura back yet. Oh wait, there we go..." Kenryk sighed, now standing straight.

"His Aura's been regained, Hunter." Lucas said. "Come on Hunter, I'll take him on."

"Oh, not right now. Jeez, I'm the one who's eager for the rematch, not you." Kenryk said, rubbing his head.

"Why not now?!" Lucas asked, now materializing a Bone Rush attack

"Can't a brother just visit their household one more time without hostility? Guess not. Just here to give you the gist on what you're dealing with. I had to be fair." Kenryk shrugged. He pulled out what appeared to be a Dusk Ball and spun it on top of one finger. "This... is who you will be facing. Right in this here Dusk Ball. You'll see it tomorrow. The best fighting machine I ever got my hands on."

"That's a Shadow Pokémon!" Lucas and Karen exclaimed.

"Righto! You guys catch on quick. It's obvious that Lucas would know, but you toots... Impressive." He then turned to me, "But of course, shrimp here is always slow at these kinds of things. No matter how obvious things could get."

"That's it!" I shouted, now pulling out my blade. "I want you to get the hell out of here! You're not welcome here! You're a criminal, and I'll take your ass down to Veilstone's Jail! Even if I have to cut off one of your limbs to get you there!" I jumped up and swung my blade downwards. Kenryk smirked and merely raised his arm up.

What?! Is he really going to just defend with his arm?!

Instead of slicing through his arm, my blade made a loud clang and the sound of metal scraping against metal filled the air.

"Oh, yeah. Master Ardos could get really gruesome if his minions don't follow his orders. Although I like to rebel against him a lot, he's not a bad guy. Sure, he ripped off my left arm and leg, but hey..." He made another sinister smile, "It serves me well in battle, don't you think?" He ripped off the sleeve that concealed his left arm.

"Kenryk... what the hell is this?!" I shouted, my voice shaking in agony.

His arm was artificial. Complete metal. Plating guarded the entire front of his arm, wiring could be seen near the joints, and each little move made a clutter noise.

"Surprise." Kenryk sneered, pushing my blade away with his mechanic arm and punching me away. "Really, he's a great guy. Went to Cipher because they claimed they had the strongest fighting machines in all the world. Joined up... okay, I didn't enjoy all those freakin' experiments they gave me... but hey... Look at me now! I'll be able to kick YOUR ass now! Yours and Lucas'!"

"Kenryk... you did all this... just so you could beat me...?!" I asked, now getting up from the muddy ground. "Pathetic. You disgust me you stupid ass! What the hell would Mom and Dad think?! Why are you this stupid?! Why are you this... this... corrupt?!"

"Hmph. Remember that quote from Mom's story? 'The First is more susceptible to corruption and greed'? Well, looks like it applies to me." Kenryk sneered.

"Since you're so fond of Mom's stories and prophecies... you do remember the next part to that quote? 'The Second will overcome the First and stop his wrath.'... Right?" I asked, standing up and leering at Kenryk. Kenryk rubbed his chin and looked up to the sky. He then laughed and looked back down to me.

"No. I don't. Probably because that won't happen." Kenryk mocked. "But enough chit chat. I think I had enough fun for tonight. Meet me at the Veilstone Park bridge. Eleven. Make sure no one is following. ...Because, well, I just can't guarantee the safety of the city if you bring the cops along. After all..." Kenryk once again twirled the Dusk Ball on his finger, "I have a force strong enough to wipe Veilstone off the map."

"So that's how it is. No sympathy for your own hometown. You're the most vile criminal I have ever met." Karen spat, putting her weapons away.

"Why thank you. Never did like this city anyway. Gym's too easy because of a wussy Gym Leader, a gambling Game Corner that gathers tourists here, and the fact the only 'decent' landmark are a bunch of stupid meteorites. Don't even get me started of that damn eyesore of a building Team Galactic used to occupy. I'll be more than happy to wipe out everyone and everything." Kenryk replied.

"I thought you were leaving." Lucas hissed. Kenryk glared at Lucas, and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd love to see my brute Garchomp gnaw your damn neck out." Kenryk said. "Now, everyone go inside. Won't be good for all of you to catch pneumonia before the big match. Take care, shrimp." Kenryk waved, and ran off into the heavy rain and into the forest.

"Should we give chase Hunter?" Lucas asked, getting ready to dash off.

"No. He may be a goddamn musclehead, but he keeps his word. Besides... we know he has a Shadow Pokémon... we have to accept his match. ...That means Karen..." I turned to her, putting my blade back in it's sheath, "Team Savior nor the Gym Leader Maylene's law enforcement try to put a stop to him. I love this city. I don't want to see it go because of people who think we won't be able to save it." I explained.

"...Understood. Please be careful... I'll go check on Lydia. I had Silica stay in the room to make sure she doesn't leave... With all this noise... I think she heard everything..." Karen said, looking really somber. She walked back into the house, closing the door and leaving me and Lucas in the heavy rain. Lucas was tending to Amaya, lifting her up and taking her inside. Before stepping on the porch, Lucas turned to me.

"You do realize somethings weird here. Those stories that Mrs. Akakage told us... everything seems accurate. If any more of these 'coincidental' things happen... we might just have to look back into that story. I fear it might be true." Lucas said, now walking back inside the house.

First Kenryk appears... then that discovery with Amaya... and now the dependance of Veilstone City rests on my shoulders.

Everything's piling up on me. Mom used to always tell me, "Don't bite more than you could chew."

"Looks like I'm choking on another gummy worm, Mom." I said, looking up as the downpour of rain continued to fall on me. I pulled out a soggy gummy worm, and began to gnaw on it.

Tastes like crap.


	11. Karen's Tragedy

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

Author's Notes ~ ...You have my permission to beat me mercilessly with any kind of object you'd find satisfying to hurt me with. I think I deserve it, seeing how long it took me to make a chapter. And on top of that, probably a boring one for you guys...

Well, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter XI ~ Karen's Tragedy**

**Lucas**

"What was all that about Karen? Trying to act cool and all..." Hunter mocked, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere as Karen prepared herself for tonight. Lady Karen and I remained silent as Hunter laughed nervously. Hunter looked down and gnawed on another Gummy Worm, reading a book as he sat on the living room couch.

He usually does read stories to try to calm himself down for what's ahead. As for now, he seems to be reading iTally's Chronicles/i (by one of our favorite authors, KOOZ) and seemed really into the book, wearing a relaxed expression.

"Silica had to restrain Lydia and Hikari from leaving their room. They said they heard shouting and wanted to help." Lady Karen said while wearing a grim face. Both Hunter and I exchanged worried looks.

The last thing Hunter and I wanted was for those two to find out about this. Like Hunter, Lydia is very reckless at times. And Hikari will follow her to the ends of the earth.

Kenryk has the last Shadow Pokémon. Doesn't really surprise me. If anything, he probably would've made Lionel one too.

"...What are we going to do about Amaya?" I asked.

"Good question. She went all 'crazy' on us again. ...That reminds me... her draining Kenryk's Aura... reminds me all too well about a certain 'bedtime story', right, Lucas?" Hunter asked, tossing me a Gummy Worm.

Yes, we know that story all too well. One night, Mrs. Akakage was telling us a story, but stopped because she didn't want us to hear the 'bad' part. Well, Hunter and I were curious and told her to tell us anyway.

I kinda wish she didn't. I wasn't able to sleep that night, nor the nights that entire week. Just the thought of something so demonic and evil doing that to an entire civilization...

But it's a good thing it's not a true story... right?

"It does. But we have to concentrate about the matter at hand. What will we do about her? She nearly killed Kenryk-"

"We bring her, of course." Lady Karen said.

"Are you out of your mind?! Didn't you see how she acted last night?! It's going to be the same thing, if not, worse! And even if we do keep her from going crazy, what about Lucas and me? We have to keep her restrained AND fight Kenryk?! I'm a good multitasker myself, but I don't think I could pull that off-"

"Shut up." Lady Karen interrupted. "We are after a wanted criminal that has the intent on killing an entire city. Enough of your jokes. We need all the help we could get. You saw how easily I kept her back from killing Kenryk. I think I could do it again-"

"Oh, you think?! No, Karen. Give me a straight answer. Yes, no, those kind of answers! Not, 'I think'. Because answers like that would get YOU killed."

"It's Shadow Pokémon fight Shadow Pokémon. We'll be even."

"Hell, that's good reasoning!" Hunter said sarcastically, "Look, Kenryk probably only wants me and Lucas. Anyone else, he'll kill for sure!"

"We'll hide with one of our operatives in the area. I'm not about to leave Veilstone in the your hands."

"What?! You don't think I could handle it myself-"

"That's an order." Karen commanded, now leering at Hunter. Unintentionally, I let out a gasp, now looking at Hunter to wait for his reply. Hunter instantly froze and leered back. "I'm sorry Hunter, you know how much I hate using that reasoning. But you were being rash. Leave this to me."

"...Yes ma'am." Hunter mumbled.

The last thing we want to happen is to be taken out of Team Savior. All our hopes and dreams will be taken away if Hunter didn't listen to her.

So that's that. I trust Lady Karen, yes... but I can't help but feel something terrible is going to happen.

But hey, who am I to say anything? I'm underneath her orders too.

**Karen**

"Lady Karen, mind telling me about what happened on September 21, 1999?" Lucas asked, now waiting in the living room with me. Night was quickly approaching, and we're getting prepared to head out. Mrs. Akakage has taken Lydia and Hikari to headquarters for their safety. All we have to do now is wait for one of my operatives to come.

"That's personal Lucas, you know that." I smirked, placing the final components to my own Mech-Suit.

"I know, but like you, I'm feeling nervous-"

"I'm not nervous." I interrupted.

"Lady Karen, don't lie to me. I know exactly how you're feeling." Lucas leered.

Oh right, the whole Aura-reading thing. How annoying.

"Why are you so interested? It's just a date when my mansion was burned down-"

"But it was also the day you started Team Savior. Or at least, when I checked our information... I noticed that the date was also when that fire destroyed the Lu Shing Mansion..." Lucas then looked at me, "Your original home."

"Do you really want to hear such a story?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"It's a story, that's all that matters. Whenever I'm nervous, I like reading stories to calm myself down. I'm sure listening to your story will not only calm me down... but it would also take that burden off your shoulders. You've been keeping that story to yourself for a long time." Lucas said. I turned to the couch on the left and noticed that Amaya was also watching me closely, as if interested to hear what I have to say (though, her presence is making me nervous...)

"Tch. Fine then, but don't blame me if you fall asleep." I said.

"_Mom... Dad... Cheung... Silica? Where are you?!" I cried, avoiding the raging flames that now surrounded me._

_I don't know what happened. I woke up to the smell of smoke and when I went downstairs, everything was trashed. As I continued to look for my family, I kept hearing small explosions and the sound of the rooftop collapsing in other parts of the house._

"_Mom?! Mommy, where are you?!" I shouted, now running through the house. This was a dangerous situation. The house is falling apart, and when I looked to the front door at the lobby, it appears as if something charged through the front gates._

"_Lady Karen! What are you doing?!" someone shouted. I turned around and found one of my servants running toward me. "We have to get out of here! Some crazy Pokémon is raging thorough the property! We have to get out of here!" He then tugged my hand, pulling me toward the front door._

_  
"No! My family's still in there! Come on, we have to save them!" I shouted, pulling away from his grip and running back inside the burning house. I heard him shouting my name, but I kept running, looking for any sign of my family. I kept looking, covering my mouth and getting ashes over my pajamas. Right now, seeing all of my precious belongings being burned away didn't matter to me._

_I just want to find my family!_

"_Daddy?! Where are you?! Answer me!" I screamed, running into the living room. At last, I have found them, standing in the middle of the room. "Mommy! Daddy! Thank goodness!" I ran up to them, when I noticed another voice laugh._

"_Karen! Get out of here! Silica, help her!" My father shouted. Just then, a sudden inferno engulfed both of my parents and the roof above me began to collapse._

_  
"Lady Karen!" Silica shouted, now standing in front of me. Silica's entire body glowed blue, and her eyes a cyan color. The debris falling above us suddenly stopped, and the inferno of flames surrounded us as though we were in an invisible bubble._

"_No! Mom, Dad!" I screamed, now trying to run out, but pulled back by Silica's telekinesis._

"_Lady Karen, don't! You'll get yourself killed!" Silica screamed, her voice echoing in my head._

"_But Mom and Dad! They're-"_

_  
"They're gone, Karen. They're gone!" Silica cried out._

"_...No... No! No!" I screamed, now collapsing as tears flowed out of my eyes. In this hellish environment, I have lost my mother and father just like that._

_Silica flung the debris and flames away from us, and she quickly dashed to me. "Lady Karen, we have to get out of here-"_

"_No, where's Cheung?! He's still alive! We can't leave him!" I shouted, now getting up and attempting to run further into the house. "He might be in his room- Let go of me Silica! He might be alive!"_

"_He's not! I doubt it!" Silica shouted, "Your father's last wish was for me to save you, and I intend to keep it- Ugh!" Her telekinesis suddenly stopped, and I flew forward and landed on my face. Looking back, I noticed that a large piece of debris hit Silica on her head, making a lot of blood flow out of the back of her head._

_  
"I'm sorry Silica, but we have to save him!" I said, ripping off my pajama sleeve and pressing down on her wound as I carried her._

_  
"Don't be foolish... Karen..." Silica breathed. Her eyes closed and she was out cold._

"_Cheung! I'm coming!" I shouted, running up the stairs, avoiding gaping holes that the fire and debris has made on the large mansion steps. Silica was breathing, but in very short gasps. The sooner we could find him, the sooner we could get out of here._

_I finally made it to his front door, trying to open it. The handle burned my hand badly, and I screamed out in pain._

_  
"Karen..." A voice whispered on the other side._

_  
"Cheung!" I shouted. I put Silica down and tried to ram the door down. It wouldn't budge, and smoke was coming out of the cracks in the doorway. "Silica, help me-" It's no use, Silica was out cold._

_I couldn't do anything. I pressed my head against the door and listened for him. His breathing was ragged, and he sobbed quietly._

"_I'm going to die, aren't I?" Cheung sobbed._

"_No! Don't say that! Stay with me, I'll get help!" I turned around and began to scream at the top of my lungs, calling for anyone to help. No one responded._

"_Don't leave me Karen... I don't... want to die alone..." Cheung breathed._

"_Don't speak Cheung! You're going to be fine! Just hang in there, I'll get you out!" I screamed, pounding on the door with all my might._

"_Karen... I'm sorry... I... just... can't..." Cheung coughed, "Don't worry about me. I'm... going to a better place..."_

"_Shut up! Stop saying that!" I screamed, attempting to break down the door._

"_Goodbye, Karen. I love you." His sobbing stopped, and the faint scratching at his door halted._

_He was gone. A sudden pain struck my heart, and my immediate response was screaming out his name in agony through this hellish landscape._

_  
"Annoying. Who's there?" A voice asked. I quickly turned around, and faced a cloaked man, standing beside a Magmortar. He looked down at me and smirked, "Ah, so you're the last of that wretched family. I've had specific orders from some higher ups to kill everyone here... but you're just a little girl. What trouble would you cause to the great Cipher syndicate? Ah well, if I leave you in here, you'll die a slow and painful death... why don't I just kill you quickly? Magmortar."_

_The Magmortar merely nodded and walked up to me, aiming it's cannon-like arm at my face. I could feel the heat from it's cannon as it prepared for an intense fire attack. I clutched Silica close to me, and prepared for the worst._

"_Gengar, Shadow Ball." Another voice echoed. A sudden chill filled the air around me, and the Magmortar fell backwards, writhing in pain. The fires around me died down, and disappeared, revealing a man with red hair and thick black glasses, accompanied by a Gengar with it's red eyes glaring at the fallen Magmortar._

"_I know you. You're Ardos' brother, Eldos. This is my lucky day, I get to accomplish _two_ missions! Master Ardos wants you dead more than anybody." The cloaked man said, now pulling out a gun and firing at the man named Eldos._

"_Gengar." Eldos said, evading the bullets. The Gengar nodded, and disappeared into the ground. The cloaked man suddenly screamed and began to flail around. He seemed to be sinking into the ground, being pulled by the same Gengar that I saw earlier. As he began to panic and scream, his gun flew from his hand and landed next to me._

"_Kill him Gengar." Eldos commanded. The man was finally dragged all the way down into the black mass, and a painful scream was heard as a red pool of blood began to flow out of the black mass. The Gengar materialized back to it's original form, sneering at the pool of blood beneath it's feet. The Magmortar finally got up, and noticed that it's master was gone. It leered at Eldos, before disappearing into the night. "We're finished here- Hmm?"_

_I hated guns. The thought of one pull of a tiny trigger ending a life immediately horrifies me. But this guy... Eldos. He's been a wanted fugitive that was from the Cipher incident five years ago. He's dangerous. He'll kill me._

"_Put that gun down, child. You don't have any intent on shooting that at me, do you?" Eldos asked, now walking toward me. I aimed for his forehead, and fired a lethal bullet._

"_Hmm. Pinpoint accuracy. I applaud at your skill, but look closely..." Eldos didn't even phase at the bullet, in fact, the bullet went right through him. He started to materialize into his Gengar, and it snickered as it stared at me. "Some things aren't what they seem to be." Eldos was suddenly in front of me, kneeling down and pulling the gun away from my grip._

"_You... killed him. The guy that... killed my family." I whimpered, clutching Silica closely._

"_That scum that Gengar killed recently? Yes, I did. ...Did... you want revenge? If so, I'm sorry that I took that option away from you... but someone so young like yourself... shouldn't be feeling such disturbing emotions."_

"Shut up! What do you know?! My family is dead, and you're here just lecturing me?! Leave me alone, I have no where to go! Why don't you just kill me?!" I shouted, looking into his glasses, which showed a slight vision of Eldos' yellow eyes.

"_...First off, I can't stomach the fact that I have killed a child. Second... you have potential. When you aimed that gun at me, I thought you were bluffing that you were going to shoot. No. You had that look in your eyes. Determined, fierce... and deadly. And think about it, if you either allow me to kill you or you kill yourself... what would your family say? I know all about you, Karen Lu Shing. Your parents were close friends to me..." Suddenly, he turned quiet and looked past me, as if he just thought of something._

"_...It's my fault, isn't it?" Eldos asked. "It's my fault that your family is dead." He looked into my eyes, as if expecting something to happen._

_...How could he?! I took my hand out and slapped him across the face. He merely smirked, and looked back at me._

"_I'm sorry. Your parents... they were keen to stopping Cipher's organization. So, I offered to help. Doing so... they knew I had connections with them."_

"_You really are a criminal, endangering people's lives!" I screamed, now preparing for another slap. He quickly blocked my hand, and looked at me with a sad expression._

_  
"I'm truly sorry. They were determined people, bent on stopping Cipher at all costs. ...So... would you want their dream to stop suddenly due to a stubborn brat that didn't take down the organization they worked so hard on doing for the past fifteen years? Not even avenge them? Not even continuing what they dreamed on doing?" Eldos asked._

"_What are you talking about?! My parents never told me about what they're doing!"_

"_...Either way, your life isn't over yet. You still have a lot to look forward to. We all have... certain tragedies that will hinder us, but they are never a good excuse to just stop everything for. You. You have potential to stop this syndicate. You will become a hero. A savior, if you will."_

"_...If I ever do become this... 'savior' you speak of... Eldos... I will want you arrested sometime in the future." I leered, now starting to become dizzy and coughing._

"_...If that is the case, fine. I need to be punished for my past sins. I would like to have you as the judge to my future. I wouldn't mind." Eldos smiled._

_The world blacked out around me, and the last words I breathed out were inaudible to those around me, but were clear to me._

_Mom. Dad. Cheung. Team Savior._

"...I'm sorry, Lady Karen..." Lucas whispered, his ears drooping down as he stared at the floor.

"Don't feel pity for me. I thought you said that a story would make you less nervous, not break down and cry." I joked.

"...You're right." Lucas smirked, as he looked up at me. Amaya was quietly looking down at the ground. She's been like that ever since I mentioned Eldos in my story. Weird.

"Lady Karen-"

"Please. Just call me Karen from now on. Everyone calls me Lady Karen. I think my close friends should at least call me without that 'Lady' part in it. After all, you know I'm just not that lady-like." I smiled. I got up and sat next to Lucas. "...May I...?"

"...If you insist." Lucas said, looking around as if worried someone was watching. I smiled and I rubbed his head, petting him and smiling. Lucas himself was smiling as I petted him.

"Ahem." Hunter said. Both Lucas and I jumped up and looked at him with an embarrassed look. "Killing machine, not an oversized teddy bear, right Lucas?" Hunter smiled, trying to hide any of his present anger.

"Er, yeah. Right." Lucas stuttered.

"And by all means, NOT cute?" Hunter asked again.

"...Yeah." Lucas agreed.

"Good. Now, let's go. That guy from HQ is here already, and we're all set." Hunter said, quickly taking a Gummy Worm and biting a part of it off.


	12. Rivalry

"(_This)_" (italics and brackets in quotation marks) is when Pokémon speaks and I've translated what it's saying.

"This" (no italics, just quotation marks) is humans speaking or telepathy.

_(This)_ (just italics and brackets) is used for thoughts, memories and other stuff that goes on inside the character's mind.

Author's Notes ~ Thanksgiving Break, hoorah! Now I could work on my chapters and catch up on some anime I want to watch (Yes, Tik, I'm going to continue watching Code Geass).

Now, onto the chapter! Charge!

**Chapter XII – Rivalry**

**EX448 (Amaya)**

"Operative Denzo, about time you made it over here." Karen said, saluting a tall man with a Mech-Suit.

"Forgive me ma'am. We were evacuating the area around the park, and it took us quite a while." Denzo responded, saluting her back.

"Are you prepared to die, human?" I asked. Denzo turned to me and gave me a quizzical look, then backing away a bit as soon as I showed my "devilish" smile.

"...In any case, Denzo. I'm going to have to ask you to be careful. The person we're dealing with is dangerous, and might kill anyone else that isn't Hunter and Lucas. You sure you want to follow through?" Karen asked, looking out into the park.

"Yes ma'am." Denzo said, having no hesitation in his voice. Karen smiled, but Hunter scoffed.

"You're a dead man. For once, I'm taking Amaya's side. You guys might as well just leave this to us-"

"Shut up." Karen leered. "It's been decided already, we're going in-"

"_(Wait.)"_ A low voice said. Everyone turned to the voice and faced a large Luxray, it's eyes glowing bright yellow in the night. In his mouth, he carried two sparkling crystals (that seemed to be producing it's own light).

"Lionel? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, now approaching him.

"_(Roja wanted me to leave you and Hunter these...)",_ Lionel answered, now lowering his head to place the crystal necklaces on the ground, _"(It's for luck.)"_

"Lionel... these are... Mrs. Akakage's and Raiden's-"

"_(I know. Roja wants you to wear them. And for me to tell you that, 'You two are the new generation of the Akakage line. You two have a bond stronger than Raiden and Roja. Therefore, you two need all the luck you could get'.)"_ Lionel said, now raising his head up. _"(...I wish I could go with you... but in my condition...)"_ Lionel's eyes motioned to the bandage wrapped around his leg. With closer inspection, his face was full of old scars, and his weight shifted on his left leg.

"Did he hurt you too?" I asked him. His eyes turned to me, trying to keep his intimidating look. But I could see the pain that my old Master has done to him. He can't hide it from me.

After all, emotions like pain and anger are what fuels me. These feelings... are delicious!

"_(...You're... Amaya, right? We both have the same original owner. I'm sorry for the pain he has caused you.)"_ Lionel said, bowing his head down.

"...Sorry? No... you shouldn't be sorry. You should be glad..." I said, now walking closer to him and raising a paw. He cautiously growled and stepped back. "That he has given me a power to make me stronger... and the power to use others agony-"

"That's enough Amaya." Lucas said, suddenly standing between me and Lionel. "We're wasting time."

"...Alright... let's go. Lead the way, Denzo." Karen ordered. Denzo nodded, and moved out into the forest. "Hunter, Lucas... stay ahead of us. We'll be undercover."

"Right." Lucas nodded. "We got to go Lionel. Please, if anything is going to happen to us, take care of everyone, alright?"

"_(If I were as strong as you are Lucas, I probably would be able to. That's why... you have to stay alive. You and Hunter.)"_ Lionel smiled. Lucas picked up the crystal necklaces and placed one around his neck, and gave the other to Hunter. Hunter stared at his for a while, but then placed it around his neck and pulled out his blade.

"Let's go." Hunter said, walking into the forest ahead of Karen and Denzo. Lucas quickly followed his steps.

"You're staying with us, EX448." Denzo hissed, pointing a gun to my head.

"Denzo, that's unnecessary! Put that gun away!" Karen commanded.

"Sorry ma'am." Denzo quickly put his gun away and leered at me.

"...Amaya... are you going to follow my commands?" Karen asked, looking at me.

"...Sure, why not? It's going to be fun that way. And if worst comes to worst..." I then made another wicked smile at Karen, "...Master Kenryk will be mine to do as I please... right?"

"...Perhaps..." Karen shivered. She then proceeded to head into the forest, placing her helmet on and disappearing. Denzo and I closely followed.

"Ma'am, I'm turning on my Stealth feature. You should too." Denzo said, suddenly disappearing from plain sight.

"Yeah." Karen agreed, disappearing before my eyes (of course, I could still sense their presence).

This is going to be one hell of a night.

Lucas

"...Any sign of him Lucas?" Hunter asked, walking cautiously down the open path.

Veilstone Park was usually a bright and lively place during the day. When we were younger, Hunter and I (...and Kenryk before he...) would always walk from our house to the park and stay there until the sunset.

I have never ventured out to Veilstone Park in the middle of the night.

The swings made an ominous creaking noise, the moonlight shone on kiddy rides transforming them into strange shapes of the night, and the trees above our heads swung back and forth with the wind. The air around us was tense and cold.

"...Up ahead, near the bridge." I answered. "...The others are close."

"Alright." Hunter said, clutching his necklace tightly and whispering words to it.

Raiden's necklace, huh? It's a great honor to achieve this... this necklace... The Red Necklace... is a royal heirloom from the Akakage clan. The Akakage Leader, in legend, was said to have ruled for a long time, achieving immortality with his Lucario partner. And the legend states that these necklaces increased the bond of him and his Partner. Whether or not immortality was gained is unclear, but records have suggested that he lived about a hundred and fifty years. What exactly happened to cause his death was unknown, but the legend continues saying that they both outlived all the people they ever cared about, and decided for both of them to pass on, to "join" with their loved ones.

We arrived a couple of feet away from the bridge, where Kenryk was waving his hand at us, a Pokèball clutched in his hand.

"About time. I was about to send Garchomp here to destroy all of Veilstone. Oh, and you have those necklaces! Great! Thank you for the gift, I'll sell those for a good amount of money!" Kenryk teased.

"Why you little-" Hunter raised a hand to silence me.

"He's trying to get under our skin. Don't let him." He simply said.

"...Hunter, something's wrong!" I shouted, "His Pokéball... it's empty!"

"What-?!"

"I told you not to bring anyone with you. Now they'll die." Kenryk laughed, snapping his fingers.

"Something's coming up fast! Karen, run!" I shouted. A loud crash was heard a couple of feet away from us, and large amounts of sand were kicked up. A quick figure moved out of the cloud of sand and rested next to Kenryk, roaring in victory.

EX445 has appeared.

"Karen!" Hunter shouted, running into the dust cloud.

"They're dead, Hunter. Good as dead!" Kenryk laughed.

"Don't move Hunter! We're okay! Denzo, are you alright-" Karen suddenly screamed. The dust cleared and revealed Denzo to be torn in half, blood slowly pooling out of his lifeless body.

"Hey Garchomp, I thought I told you to kill them all..." Kenryk sighed.

"_(My apologies, Master Kenryk. The other two were quick.)"_ EX445 growled, now staring at Karen and Amaya.

"...Well, whatever. An audience wouldn't hurt. Garchomp, why don't you give our guests a good seat?" Kenryk asked.

"_(With pleasure, Master Kenryk.)"_ EX445 complied, disappearing before our very eyes.

"Karen, lookout!" I shouted. Both Karen and Amaya were suddenly sucked into the ground, leaving only their heads in plain view.

"Good work Garchomp. Now, why don't you two be good little girls and stay there? Okay? Okay." Kenryk said, now taking his blade and inching closer to Hunter.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you did to Denzo!" Karen shouted, struggling to get out of the ground.

"Maybe you should just quit while you're ahead, Lady Karen. After all, one slice and you'll be nothing but a head." Kenryk smiled. "See, that was a joke. Laugh."

"Kenryk, leave her alone!" Hunter shouted, brandishing his blade and charging forward.

"So sensitive. Is she your girlfriend?" Kenryk laughed. "Garchomp, go make that fleabag your dinner."

_"(Thank you, Master Kenryk!)"_ Garchomp roared, adjusting it's "wing" like appendages. _"(Come here you!)"_

This guys fast. I'm barely dodging these quick movements, and his Aura radiates a strong blood-thirst that rivals Amaya's. Trees and playground equipment were being sliced apart at his wake, not allowing me to attack at all. I was more worried about Hunter at the moment-

_"(Fool. Pay attention.)"_ The Garchomp hissed, smacking my side and sending me flying to Hunter. The two of us flew backwards and landed roughly on the ground. The taste of blood filled my mouth as I bit down hard on my own tongue. But I could also smell blood-

"Grah!" Hunter screamed, pushing me off and quickly getting up. Blood covered his entire side, and I quickly looked down at the ground. He landed in the pool of blood that Denzo created.

"Squeamish when around blood still, Hunter?" Kenryk snickered. His voice sounded so distant... but... when did he appear in front of us all of a sudden?

This guys a monster.

"Take this!" Kenryk shouted, kicking Hunter sideways into a tree.

"Hunter- Grah!" The pain of many tiny knives dug into my right arm, and the Garchomp threw me next to Hunter.

"Finish them." Kenryk commanded as he pointed his blade to the two of us. A ball of yellow light began to form, preparing for a final attack.

"Hunter, get out of the way!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked upwards, and saw what looked like a ball of fur flying above me. "Hikari! Use this!"

"_(Finally! Big Brother, prepare for a huge light show!)"_ Hikari shouted, catching a white disk and glowing pure white.

"Hunter, let's move!" I shouted, pushing Hunter to leave the Garchomp open for Hikari's attack. Hikari spitted out the TM and stopped glowing. She squealed to Lydia, who was directly behind her, waiting for her command.

"Alright, Hikari, use Hyper Beam!" Lydia shouted.

"What?!" Kenryk screamed, dodging to the side as a huge beam of light impacted the Garchomp. The attack caught him off guard, and a large cloud of smoke covered the impact.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Hunter shouted, running toward Lydia and Hikari. Hikari weakly laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Saving you! You didn't look like you were doing too well, Big Brother." Lydia scoffed. "Besides, Kenryk is my brother too. A problem we must all solve."

"_(You little rat!)"_ The Garchomp growled, preparing to attack the exhausted Hikari.

"No! Don't hurt that Eevee!" Kenryk shouted. "She's not the enemy."

"(As you wish, Master Kenryk...)" The Garchomp muttered, and it simply stood straight up, looking down at the panicking Hikari.

"Get out of here Lydia. This is between Hunter and me." Kenryk said.

"Are you kidding me?! Didn't you hear what I just told Hunter?! Both of you are a bunch of idiots to be fighting against each other. And you have got to be the stupidest person alive! Why are you with the Bad People? What happened to your arm?! And where the heck did you get a Shadow Garchomp?!"

"That's none of your concern-"

"I'm sick of that excuse! We're family, and we should settle this together! Listen to what I say, before I get Hikari to blast some sense into you!" Lydia shouted.

"(That's right!)" Hikari squealed, jumping on top of Lydia's head.

"...Garchomp... be gentle with them." Kenryk breathed.

"(Come here you two!)" Garchomp growled, scooping both of them with his wings. He placed both of them into loose sand and quickly hardened it so that they couldn't escape like Karen and Amaya.

"...Even if I was to go back to you guys, it would be too late. The penalty for the crimes I have done... I can't have that now, can I?" Kenryk sighed, walking toward Hunter. "Now where were we?"

"You were at the part where you drop your weapon and give me EX445." Hunter smirked.

"Joking even in a situation like this?! Nice." Kenryk smiled, pulling out his blade and clashing against Hunter's. The two of them engaged in a fierce sword battle, moving at quick speeds to attack and dodge.

"_(Come on! Show me what you got, you mongrel.)"_ The Garchomp taunted. I concentrated my Aura, feeling the strength flow through my body. _"(That's more like it.)"_ It then stomped its foot into the ground, kicking up a large amount of sand and debris that seemed to circle around me.

"You're the final Shadow Pokemon! You and Cipher will go straight to hell!" I shouted, feeling my Aura radiate strongly, forming two Aura Sphere on each paw. "Come at me, and we'll end this quickly!"

"(With pleasure!)" The Garchomp agreed, appearing behind me and preparing a Dragon Claw attack. I quickly crouched down and turned around. "(What the-?!)"

"Eat this!" I shouted, taking my right-pawed Aura Sphere and uppercutting him. The impact sent him flying upwards, and made the debris around us settle down. "I'm not done yet!" I quickly jumped after him, punching him back down into the ground. Taking the second Aura Sphere with both my paws, I fused it with a lot more energy, making it about three times it's normal size. "This is the last one Hunter! Get ready to snag him!" Using all my strength, I threw the large Aura Sphere to it's target, making a large impact and made even the Garchomp roar in pain.

"Alright Lucas! Just give me a minute-"

"He'll get up any minute! Hurry up!" I shouted, landing on top of the Garchomp, pressing my foot against his chest.

An Ultra Ball sailed over my head and opened up to show the hand-like projection surround and grasp the Garchomp, closing to finish it's capture of the target. With three satisfactory shakes, the Garchomp was caught.

I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling. Relief, happiness...? Perhaps a bit of nostalgia...? I took a satisfied sigh and I collapsed on the ground, looking up to the sky.

"We did it." I whispered to myself. I turned to my side, and noticed that Kenryk was lying on the ground, with his mechanical arm several feet away from him and his blade stuck into his other arm.

"Lucas, get over here. I want you to stop the bleeding. He'll stay there until the rest of the team picks him up." Hunter panted, now putting his blade back and looking down at the enraged Kenryk.

"Alright." I nodded. Though as much as I hate Kenryk, no one deserves to suffer pain like that. I walked up to him and bent down, placing a paw near the injury and radiating green Aura. Kenryk spat at my face, shouting curse words at me. I fought the urge to slam his head against the ground and continued to heal.

"Karen, Amaya, Lydia... is everyone alright?" Hunter asked, quickly rushing up to Lydia.

"We're fine. Just a bit of dirt in my mouth from all that fighting. Great job Hunter, now Cipher is done. I've already called for some people to come over here. They'll get us out." Karen said, smiling at Hunter. "...And you... I'll make sure I'll go and watch your execution." Karen leered. Kenryk continued to stay quiet, now shifting his gaze at the mechanical arm (which was still twitching).

"...I don't think so. Master... Master... it is time! I could feel it! I feel the power flowing through me! I can feel your presence!" Amaya suddenly screamed, sending chills down my spine. I looked to her direction, and she was somehow pulling herself out of the hardened sand. I looked more closely and noticed that her Aura completely reversed it's flow and it grew larger. I also felt the presence of a malicious heart near us.

"Oh? So more people are on their way? Well, better make this quick then, shall we Alakazam?" A cold voice announced.

"As soon as possible, Master Ardos." Another voice said, echoing within my head. Karen, Lydia, and Hikari were suddenly enveloped in a bright light and vanished into thin air. An ominous looking Alakazam revealed itself from the bushes of the forest, stepping over Denzo's dead body.

"What did you do to them?!" I shouted, pulling out a Bone Rush attack and charging at the new enemy.

"Stay down, both of you." The Alakazam ordered, it's eyes glowing a pure red. A sudden weight pushed me down into the ground roughly, and applied intense pressure that made it hard to breathe. "They were sent to the last location they remember. I assure you, you two should be more worried about yourselves."

"Thank you Alakazam, let me handle things now." Ardos said, stepping out of the woods and into the pool of blood. "Nice to see that my minions are continuing to bring bloodshed and pain out here in the world."

"...So you're Ardos..." Hunter grunted, also feeling the effects of Alakazam's psychic abilities. Ardos walked toward the two of us, and smiled a smile similar to Amaya's.

"So you're the boy that has been a pain in the neck to take down. Oh, my dear boy, I have quite a bone to pick with you." Ardos laughed.


End file.
